I Just Want You to Know Who I Am
by brokenflower
Summary: An ancient prophecy says that six kids can bring upon the downfall of the Dark Arts, but fate has something else in mind.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay this is a prologue to "I just want you to know who I am" this part and the actual part one to my story don't seem to have any connection but trust me they will. Okies read the story!

P.S. This part is kinda lame but don't worry the other parts are better. 

# The Prophecy

Prologue to "I just want you to know who I am"

## By: Rainfall

### Three years before the boy who lived was born… 

_ _

In a dark dungeon somewhere in the dark corners of the wizarding world two figures stood discussing some more important matters.

"My lord, the best divinators we have on our side, have uncovered a prophecy, one which is very likely to destroy you." The smaller of two stuttered.

"Tell me my not so faithful servant what is this prophecy you speak of?" questioned none other than the Dark Lord himself.

"Yes master, six young wizards and witches will assemble together and bring about the end of the Dark Arts, three are more powerful than the others, yet two of that three are more powerful than the one. It is said that in a way we don't know yet, that the two most powerful can destroy the dark arts by themselves." Said the man as he trembled in fear.

"Do you know the identities of these six wizards and witches?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Only one master, a boy, by the name of Harry Potter."

"Ah yes, Potter, I know the name well. Well it seems as though I must pay attention to the Potter family's activities. Can't have that child alive to destroy me now can I?"

"No, master."

"Leave, you disgust me!"

With that the servant turned to leave, but as approached the door…

"Wait, I had some of my divinators foretell your future, it is not pleasing. But the future is not set in stone, you still have a chance to make sure as to not make the mistake you are foretold to. Otherwise Karkaroff, you will be answering to Nagini."

Right on cue a huge snake slithered in and glared menacingly at Karkaroff. He left no time for a dismissal and ran out the door in terror leaving behind a giant snake and his master laughing.

"Soon, Potter, soon."

Disclaimer: Well what did you think? Okies anyway, I do not own Voldemort, Karkaroff, or Voldie's pet snake Nagini. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter. Come to think of it I don't really own anything in this story. Please read and review! BTW, please be gentle with reviews. Okay.

Bye

- Rainfall-


	2. Part 1-The Beginning

_ _

_ _

_ _

Author's Note: Okay this is my first ever fan fiction so be gentle. Okay at first it may not seem Harry Potter related but it is. Also the title might not seem like it goes with the story but it ties in with one of the themes. Please know that I have no intention of trying to steal ideas. In fact if this sounds like other peoples stories know that I don't mean to copy them Thanks.

- Rainfall-

P.S. I'll try to make the next parts longer and better.__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

# "And I don't want the world to see me

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

_ _

# Iris- By the Goo Goo Dolls

## I just you to know who I am

By: Rainfall

_Part 1 _

"I am so tired I could collapse!" exclaimed fourteen-year-old Ally Anderson. Just an hour earlier the house on Clark Lane, Redondo Beach had been crowded with teenagers and a pool party was in full motion. Now the only ones that remained were Ally and her best friends Brendan Boringer and Brent Morgan. All three of the aforementioned teens were currently lounging by the now empty pool.

" So Al, now that we're going to high school are you afraid you can't keep your title of 'Queen of the School' anymore!" questioned Brendan in his ever present teasing manner as he shook the untidy black hair out of his eyes.

"Not in the least."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that Ally, after all Brendan and I will be there and we happen to know a few stories that could knock you of your high throne!" replied their freckly, red headed friend Brent.

At this Ally's chestnut eyes looked as if they were on fire. She stood up, brushed her long brown hair out of her face and stood menacingly over Brent.

"If you dare say anything that could ruin my reputation I promise you that you will regret it!"

At this Brent shut up. Seeing the uncomfortable silence Brendan decided to change the subject.

"Do you know where Charity Bennison is going to high school?" He asked.

Charity Bennison, who was also at the party although no one knows how she knew about the party since they did all they could to keep it a secret, was still at the Anderson house because her dad had yet to pick her up. The trio and Charity did not get along at all, in their view they were too popular to hang out with her and therefore treated her like dirt.

" The little goody two shoes is going to some boarding school or something. Where is she anyways, did her dad pick her up already?" questioned Ally.

" Unfortunately no, she's in the kitchen helping our moms clean up." Answered Brendan with disgust.

" I can't wait to be rid of her. You know she is so weird, I was talking to her the other day and she all of a sudden started talking in an accent, it was like British or Scottish or something." Said Brent now jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, I know it's so weird, okay you know how she is such a goody goody and neat freak? Well you would think she had top grades, but no she is like at the bottom of the class. I had to grade some of her test papers and she put down the most ridiculous answers, it was like she was trying to get bad grades! Like on the history test one of the questions was 'What did the American colonists use the fish they caught for?' she said they 'sold them as pets', she's a total freak if you ask me!" agreed Brendan.

Ally who had been staring at her the entire time through the window replied, " And look at that hair!"

"What's wrong with her hair? It's looks exactly like your hair only shorter." Said Brendan.

Which was true, in fact Charity looked a lot like Ally. They both had brown hair, only Charity's was shorter, and they both had chestnut colored eyes.

"Well, she doesn't even were any makeup!" retaliated Ally.

"Ally, will you just…" Brent had started to say but had never gotten the chance.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 

The three teens' heads shot up instantly.

"What was that?" asked Ally, her voice shaking.

Things started happening all at once. The trio's parents were on their feet running around each carrying something in one of their hands, Charity was standing at the fireplace staring at the fire as if waiting for something, and in the middle of it all lay a man unmoving. The parents were yelling things at each other and seemed to be positioning themselves around the house. Suddenly two boys stepped out of the fireplace Charity was standing at, one had black hair the other had red hair.

"Did you see that!?" cried Brendan. The three had been standing there in shock not knowing what to do and their parents hadn't said anything to them in the chaos. As they watched, the two strange boys were talking to Charity and looking at the man's left forearm, he was apparently dead. What they were saying was a mystery to Ally, Brendan, and Brent as they were too far away to hear. That's when Mr. Boringer yelled to the three inspecting the dead body.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Not now! We have to start the spell!"

Disclaimer: Hehe! Cliffhanger! Anyways I don't own Harry, Hermione or Ron. I don't own Clark Lane, that belongs to the fabulous city of Redondo Beach (I think) and Redondo Beach probably belongs to California (I think). The names Ally Anderson, Brendan Boringer, Brent Morgan, and the names of their parents belong to me, but the people they are based on belong to themselves. Charity Bennison belongs to me literally, because that's my name only it is slightly changed around. Anything else in question does not belong to me. And if you tried to sue me all you would get is two dollars that I need for scantrons at school, so please don't sue me. Thanks. 


	3. Part 2-The Truth

Author's Note: Okay so have you put things together yet? Okay, since the other part was short I'm posting this too. Anyways keep reading and like I said I have no intention of stealing anyone's ideas. Please read and review.

# Part: 2

## By: Rainfall

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Not now! We have to start the spell!"

'What?' thought Brendan,' why did my dad just call Charity, Hermione?'

Charity and the two boys supposedly named Harry and Ron came and stood in the so-called position just as another man stepped out of the fireplace. The trio looked around and almost pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming or not. The sight they saw surely had to be from a dream. Six adults (AN: the six adults were their parents if you didn't catch that) and the other three teens all had sticks in their hands pointing them towards the house and were all chanting something that sounded like Latin.

"Mom, wha…" Ally began but was cut off by what she thought was an explosion; blinding lights were emitted from their "sticks" followed by a loud bang.

"Dad!" shouted 'Charity', "is he dead!" as she ran towards the man who had stepped out of the fireplace, Harry and Ron followed closely.

"What the hell is going?!" shouted Ally, Brendan, and Brent simultaneously.

"Oh dear, kids lets go inside this will take a while to explain." Sighed Mrs. Anderson.

As the nine people walked inside to hopefully sort things out they caught pieces of the conversation between the other four who were already inside. 

"Father, look at his arm, do you think Voldemort knows?"

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore and when did you start saying the Dark lord's name!?"

"Ron's right we need to talk to Dumbledore immediately, see if he knows anything recent about Voldemort."

"Say You-Know-Who! Is it so hard to say You-Know-Who!"

'Okay this is weird, why are my parents not even freaking out, why are they not worried there is a dead guy on the floor, and why are those freaky people acting like they're in the Harry Potter series?' thought Brendan.

Just as Brendan was about to say this Ally expressed his thought for him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!?? And why are you all pretending to be Harry Potter or something!!!" she screamed at her parents who were now engrossed in conversation with the others.

"Who's pretending?" asked the boy with untidy black hair whom was earlier called Harry.

"If you three would shut up we would be able to explain things to you!" 'Charity' screamed back.

Brent who had remained silent up until this point replied, "Charity, what the hell do you have to do with this and why are you talking in that stupid fake British accent!" he said harshly.

"Oh stop it! Stop it! I can't stand it anymore! My name is not Charity! It's Hermione Granger, my name is Hermione Anne Granger! And this is not a fake British accent!!!!" It was obvious she was very mad and very annoyed.

This is when Brent's dad stepped in, "Everyone calm down, let's sit down and discuss things." He said in a strong voice.

Five minutes later the group was seated in the Anderson's living room. Ally, Brendan, and Brent were at this point very confused and were extremely annoyed. They were the kind of people who didn't like not knowing things and being confused. Their parents were looking at each other each trying to decide in their minds where they should start. Hermione formerly known as Charity was sitting with the man who was apparently her father. She had calmed down a bit but had a hard look on her face and it seemed like she was trying very hard to keep herself from exploding. Finally Amy or Mrs. Anderson as we know her as spoke up.

"Well now that we're settled let's start."

"Okay mom, first of all what is going on?" asked Ally this time not screaming for fear of losing her voice.

"Let's start at the beginning, Paul why don't you start." Said David or Mr. Anderson gesturing to Hermione's dad.

"Well, first of all, my name is not Paul Bennison it's Paul Granger. This is my daughter Hermione Granger." He started in a strong British accent, "And these gentlemen are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Okay, you all have been reading too much Harry Potter because you should know that those books are complete fiction!" said Brent laughing.

"Actually those books are completely true, dear." Replied Mrs. Morgan.

"What!?" exclaimed the three teens.

"They're real!" replied our favorite trio simultaneously.

"In fact the three of you are witches and wizards just like you're parents." continued Paul.

"So are you telling me that Harry Potter is real and that me, my friends, and my parents are witches and wizards?" Said Brendan.

"Basically." Was the simple answer.

"If that's true why didn't we know about it?" asked Brent skeptically.

"You didn't know because we had to keep it a secret for certain reasons that we'll explain later." Answered Mrs. Morgan.

"Anyway moving on, you three aren't ordinary wizards and witches. There is a old prophecy that we've recently discovered, see the prophecy says that three of the most powerful wizards and witches will rise together with their counterparts, who are almost as powerful as them, and the six will bring about the end of the dark arts." explained Paul. 

"Okay, so if that's true who are our counterparts?"Ally asked.

At this Hermione sniggered and said, "You don't get it do you? You three are the counterparts to Harry, Ron, and I. Jeez you always think you so superior." Hermione only mumbled the last part to herself. 

"Yep, and here's why you have been left in the dark about this for so long. Unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione your powers hadn't reached their full potential until now. Something about you're powers when they haven't reached their full potential sends of a kind of signal that the dark forces can track every time you use magic. You weren't powerful enough to defend yourselves and would have been killed easily. Now you ask 'why couldn't your parents protect you?' well the answer is that we have no clue. The prophecy is extremely mysterious. It would have been too dangerous for you to have known, the temptation to try and do magic was too great." Finished Paul.

The three teens should have been shocked to find out the most popular book series was true, that they had magical abilities, that their parents had magical abilities, and that they had to bring about the end of the Dark Arts, but they were surprisingly calm. Somehow they believed what Paul was saying, it almost made sense. After a few minutes of silence Brent finally spoke up.

"So if the books are true then shouldn't you be a dentist and a muggle? It seems like you're a wizard." He said gesturing to Paul.

"I am, in fact Hermi here is a pureblood not a muggle born. She knows so much about muggles because we have mostly muggle technology in our home, for different reasons. One of which is that I love muggle movies, especially if they're on DVD." He answered.

"Okay why all the secrecy then, why doesn't the book say you're a wizard?" questioned Ally.

After staying silent throughout the whole conversation Hermione spoke up.

"Because what my dad does is very secretive, dad is secret agent, he goes around catching those heavily involved with the Dark Arts. It would blow my dad's cover if anyone knew what he really does. I mean, everyone already knows that I'm a pureblood, they just don't know what my dad really did for a living, and everyone thinks my dad is a magical dentist not a muggle one."

Ally couldn't help but notice that for some reason Hermione left her mom out in her little speech but she pushed it out of her mind and told herself she was just imagining things.

"So I guess you're wondering what Hermi and her dad are doing here?" asked Ron, who had not spoken along with Harry, since the conversation had started.

"Yeah, that was my next question." Replied Brent dryly.

"Well, my dad was sent here on an assignment for the Ministry of Magic, we had to come undercover and appear to be just a regular muggle family. That meant I had to go to school with you." Explained Hermione.

"But what about Hogwarts?" questioned Brendan.

"I had a time turner," continued Hermione, "I used it to redo whole days and I would travel from a fireplace in our basement to the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks by using Floo Powder."

"So you did that for two years? Wow, I shudder to think what your mom had to put up with. No wonder you are so cranky all the time." Joked Brendan.

Those few words although innocent caused more damage than Brendan knew, her once calm manner had disappeared and suddenly a mixture of anger and sadness was apparent on her face.

"Just so you know the two reasons I had to go to your school are that one, I had to seem normal because dark wizards in the area became suspicious and two, because I had to protect you from do something stupid!" she cried angrily.

With that she stormed out of the room without another word.

"Hermione! Come back! It's not his fault, he didn't know!" called Ron and then he too left the room to go after her.

"What's up with that?" asked Ally.

Finally Harry spoke.

"Hermione is under a lot of stress and I think you just made it worse. Hermi also had to protect you in addition to acting dumb on tests, something she doesn't like to do by the way. A few times you had accidentally used your powers and individual hit wizards apparated to your school to kill you, she was allowed to use her magic to keep you safe. Your memories have been erased of those incidents, in case you were wondering. A couple times she literally saved your lives, that's why she hates you guys so much, because she saved your lives and you repay her by treating her like dirt. That's kind of how Ron and I first treated her when she started at Hogwarts. Everyone thought that she was just weird or something because at first no one knew what happened to her, everyone found out eventually though because you can't keep things a secret forever. You see, what we didn't know was that she was having a hard time fitting in at school because she was suffering from a great loss, the loss of someone very dear to her, her mother. Hermione's mom was killed by some dark wizards who had attacked the Granger home one night a little over four years ago."

"Yeah, one of the hit wizards had shot the killing curse at Hermione, but Nora, my wife's name by the way, had jumped in front of the curse. Hermi blamed herself for the death, for a long time she wouldn't speak and when she did all she would say was that it should have been her because the curse was aimed at her, that her mom should have never jumped in front of her. She's really sensitive about her mom." Explained Paul.

"I know how she feels, my mom did the same thing for me, except I was actually hit by the curse." Muttered Harry. With that he turned and left also. The silence after that was broken about a minute later.

"Well," started Mr. Morgan, "I guess we should inspect that body." He said gesturing to the body on the other side of the room that had surprisingly lay forgotten.

"Right well, while you do that the ladies and I will make some dinner, you three," said Mrs. Anderson pointing to the three remaining teens, "can go and do something with Harry, Herm, and Ron."

"But mom!!!" whined Ally.

"No, but's young lady, you've got some apologizing to do to that poor girl. Now go!!!" 

With that Ally, Brendan, and Brent left to check on their British "friends".

While the moms were cooking dinner and the dads were inspecting the body the six kids were having an interesting conversation. Hermione had changed out of her previous apparel (plaid skirt, white blouse and a sweater), which made her look like a geek on purpose, into her normal clothes which consisted of Old Navy Techno-Chino pants and an Old Navy Studded Tee. 

"Wow, she actually looks somewhat human." Muttered Ally inaudibly. 

"Listen Char… er… I mean Hermione we're sorry about your mom, we didn't know you would be so sensitive, and we're sorry about treating you like dirt." Said Brendan.

"It's alright. I over reacted, I normally don't freak out like that about my mom but with all the stress and what's going on right now…" she trailed off and let it end in an uncomfortable silence.

"So what's the deal with the dead guy?" questioned Brent trying to break the quiet. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you guys ever read the books?"

"Yeah but I haven't read the fourth one yet." Answered Brent.

"That guy has the Dark Mark on his arm," explained Ron, "it's the sign of a Death Eater, You Know Who's minions. We think he was just an individual hit wizard otherwise others would be here by now. But just in case we performed the Fidelius Charm, Hermi's dad is the Secret Keeper."

"We were prepared to use it, Voldemort wants to find you harder than he did before." Added Hermione.

"Say You Know Who!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey I have a question, why do you seem different from in the books, and for that matter how are the books written?" asked Brendan. 

"Well inside all our clothes are these little magical recorders that also act as cameras," said Harry as he flipped the collar of his shirt inside out to reveal a white patch sewed in, "it's really hard to explain how it works. Anyway you have to turn it on and off with a spell. As the school year goes on Ms. Rowling writes the books, that's why it takes about a year to write. The other stuff that we aren't present for to record is added at the end. See J.K. Rowling's half sister is a witch, one Christmas she happened to stubble upon her sister's crystal ball, somehow she to get it to work and she saw us at school and all the other stuff that happened at the beginning of our first year. That was in the eighties, she started writing the story not really knowing what she stumbled on, after my parents died someone from the ministry found out about her story and someone was sent out to perform the Memory Charm on her. By then it was too late, she had pitched he idea to some publishers, it would look suspicious if she suddenly withdrew so the ministry told her about what she was writing and came to agreements about how things were to be done. So for stuff like the killing of Bertha Jorkins she uses the crystal ball to see into the past at what happened. Time is a dangerous thing to mess so she can only look back at something after it has happened. Also we seem different or at least Hermi seems different because we tell her how we want to appear in the books, which is good especially in Hermione case." He finished

Ally thought about this for a minute and said "What about all your secret adventures? If they're written everyone would know."

"The books are banned in the magical world until all seven books are completed, magic folk couldn't read the books if they tried because there is a kind of magical border stopping them from it. We're the only ones who can read the books, but we can't bring them to Hogwarts or anything like that." Explained Hermione.

"And there's a lot of stuff that isn't added into the books." Added Ron.

Before the conversation could get any further they were called to dinner.

Author's note and disclaimer: Well? I know, I know it's terrible! There are still a lot of unanswered questions and right now the parts are kinda boring but that will change after I get past this explaining part. Also it will focus more on our favorite trio later. Okay, I don't own Harry Potter and Company, I don't know if JK has a sister but in this story she does, I don't own Old Navy. I do own the Old Navy _outfit_ _(only the outfit) Hermi wears, if you want proof I still have the receipt and I'm wearing it right now. I don't own anything Harry Potter related, but I do own Ally, Brendan, Brent, their parents, and the names of Hermi's parents because they are the names of my parents. I also apologize if some parts may be lame or stupid because they don't make sense or something. Anyways please don't be harsh with reviews._


	4. Part 3-Fun Little Trip

Authors Note: I know I'm back (everyone groans), anyway here's the next part and once again it is lame but it will change don't worry. Okay I don't own anything Harry Potter related and anything else that I don't own I'll mention in the end. Yes I now this idea has been used before but I'm writing anyway because there is going to be a change in the story. Also not a lot of people have been reviewing so I'm not putting up the next part until I get at least five reviews. _Please review!_ I really want to continue.

# 

# 

# Part 3

By: Rainfall

At dinner a round of…

"Please pass the butter."

"Ow! Stop kicking me!"

"Ron can you get me some ice from the freezer door?"

"So what's it like to fly a broom?"

"Ron!!! No!!!"

"AHHH!!!! Stupid muggle contraption!!!"

"Mom, can I have a Firebolt? Please!!!" 

"Absolutely not!"

…went around the table before finally Hermione's dad got everyone's attentions.

"Well we've inspected the body and he's a Death Eater all right. But he seems to have been alone, he didn't have time to contact the others."

"So what did you do with the body?" asked Brendan.

"We sent it to the ministry." Answered his dad.

"How did he die anyway?" questioned Hermione.

"When he apparated in, it came as a shock," explained Mr. Boringer, "when I tried to disarm him, he hit the wall and broke his neck." 

"So anyway, are you all going to move to England now that it they have their powers," Hermione said gesturing to Ally, Brent, and Brendan, "it would be safer. You know with Voldemort around."

All the adults of course gasped at the sound of the name. Each of their horrified faces looked at her, with the exception of Harry, the three other teens, her dad, and Ron who hid his face with a napkin.

"What? It's just a name people! Besides, fearing a name is what he wants us to do!"

she replied.

"Yeah Herm's right! To fear just a name is an ego booster for Voldemort, to me, if his name is feared then Voldemort has already won." Added Harry, whose little speech inspired more gasps. As they finished their dinners Hermione's question was forgotten. 

Later that evening…

"Dad do you have to leave? Please stay!" whined Hermione, who put on her sad face.

"No, and don't try the sad face again!" her dad replied gently, "I have to go report to the ministry, after what happened to the Potter's the ministry wants to keep tabs on any secret keepers." He added in a whisper as he hugged her goodbye. "Don't worry pumpkin, I'll see you soon, and if you need me I'll be at the ministry building safe and sound."

With that he disappeared into the fireplace and yelled "ministry headquarters".

After about a minute Mrs. Boringer spoke up.

"Well it's getting late and since you're all staying here let's make up sleeping arrangements. Let's see, the Anderson's can take one of the guestrooms, the Morgan's can take the other one, the girls can take Brendan's room, and the boys can all sleep down here in the living room."

After many 'are your sure's" and grumbling, mainly from the boys, they were settled in their respective rooms getting a well night's sleep for the next day. The kids woke up the next morning to finds the adults already up talking in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyheads!" greeted Mrs. Boringer who was making breakfast in the magical way since she didn't have to hide her powers anymore.

"Morning" was the almost inaudible response from all six teens who were all only halfway awake.

"Eat up, we have a big day today."

"What are we doing?" questioned Brent who had popped into reality by those words after having been staring at Ally. It was a Kodak moment to say the least, the ever-popular Ally Anderson without makeup, 'so that's what she looks like in the morning' Brent thought to himself.

"Going to Diagon Alley." Answered Mr. Morgan casually.

"Really?!" cried Ally, Brent, and Brendan simultaneously, while the other three talked about it casually as if it were a trip to the mall.

"That's great, I really need some more parchment and quills."

"I can't wait to see if they got any new Quidditch stuff in!"

"While you doing that I'll be in the bookstore, I wonder when they'll send us our book list for this year." Finished Hermione.

"Are we really going to Diagon Alley? It really exists?" asked Ally in shock.

"Well where did you think you were getting school supplies for Hogwarts?" answered her mother.

"I wonder if my old vault still has any money in it?" said Mr. Morgan to no one in particular.

An hour later…

"Okay, wait, mom. How do you want me to do this?" Brendan questioned for about the tenth time.

"Honestly dear, did you read the books? That's why I bought them, so you would have some knowledge about the wizarding world before you stepped into it. Listen you take the Floo Powder, toss it into the fire, step in and shout 'Diagon Alley' in a clear voice. The men will go first to make sure you don't get out on the wrong grate. Now don't be afraid and don't step out until you see your father." Answered his mother yet again.

"This should be interesting." Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. As they snickered to themselves Mrs. Boringer turned to them.

"Since you are all experienced with this, would you mind going last?" she said gently as if afraid they would refuse otherwise.

"Yeah sure, I think after all we've been through traveling by Floo Powder shouldn't be a problem." Replied Ron

Mrs. Boringer was obviously relieved and said, "Thank you. I just don't trust those three to be able to do this. Oh, before I forget, here are your letters from Hogwarts, they came earlier this morning." And with that she too stepped into the fire followed by Ron.

Harry turned to Hermione, "You're next."

"Oh no, you go."

"I insist." He said as he took her hand and led her to the fireplace. His face started to tint a little as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Sorry." He muttered.

## "It's alright." She said as she stepped in, and then followed by Harry seconds later. After safely getting out of the right grate, getting to Gringotts for money, and buying new school robes the parents set the six teens free to look around while the moms bought school supplies for them. After a while they decided to stop for some ice cream and talk.

"So Hermione," Ally began, "you said you guys are different from the books but you never said how different you are."

"Well, Harry and Ron are fairly the same as is told. Although Ron is not as poor as they make him out to be and he's also not that overshadowed by his brothers. I'm the one who is most different, yes it's true I'm smart…"

"And top of the class." Interrupted Harry.

"And a little know-it all!" added Ron.

"But," continued Hermione after punching each boy playfully, "I'm not as uptight. It's not like I study 24/7, most of it comes naturally. My dad says I was gifted with knowledge or something. Like I can hear it and just know it. But that doesn't mean I still don't need to do research, and that I don't work hard, and that the library isn't my domain."

"Exactly, Hermione's motto is 'When in doubt, go to the library!" replied Harry who received another smack for his remark.

Before the conversation could get any further a rather unwanted visitor interrupted it.

"Well, well, well. Hello Potty, Weasel, and of course Gangly. What a surprise." Came the all too familiar drawl.

"Malfoy." The three said simultaneously.

"What do you want?" Said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione stood up to face none other than Draco Malfoy.

"My, my, someone's forgotten their manners. Aren't you going to introduce me to you little friends?"

"No." replied Ron coldly.

"Oh, so the Weasel wants to speak up now? Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year? Oh that's right you can't, I forgot you couldn't buy a decent broom even if you sold your house."

"Shove it, Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione, "Or should I say 'Ferret Boy'! I happen to know the spell that will turn you into the bouncing spectacle we saw last year once again. Don't think I won't hesitate to use it, ministry and all, if you don't leave right now!"

Draco who did not want to repeat that experience, turned even paler, and left.

"You'll get yours Potter, you'll get yours."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. You know Malfoy all your taunts might sound good but without your goons you've got nothing to back them up. By the way, I'm not afraid of the ministry either." He answered with obvious anger in his voice.

Hermione came up to Harry as Draco walked away and said, "Don't let him get to you Harry. You and I both know he's just trying to get you in trouble with the ministry, he knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt him." 

"Whatever."

Author's Note: Okay I don't own Floo Powder or anything else Harry Potter related. I do own the Morgans, Andersons, and the Boringers. Also just to let ya know, I'm a total H/H shipper, so don't be surprised if they hook up. Hopefully the next part will be better. Also I'm kinda gonna be going fast because I want to get to the good parts that are key to the story so I'm sorry if I don't explain things in a lot of detail. See-ya! 


	5. Part4-The First Encounter

Authors note: okay here I am again. This part is once again lame but oh well. Also someone said that I stole their title, all I have to say is I'm sorry I didn't know and I'm sorry if you think my story is stupid because there are a few people who don't think that. This is going to be a bit rushed there's a lot of stuff that isn't really important. Last time I really had to squeeze the review out of you guys, so please, please, please, review. I'll put up the next one when I get five reviews. Just five measly reviews!

# _Part 4_

### By: Rainfall

"Okay do you remember all the spells we taught you?" Harry Potter asked for about the tenth time that day.

"Yes! I still don't know why you wanted to teach us the killing curse though." Answered Brendan exasperated.

"Because Voldemort could strike at any moment. You need to be prepared from the start."

"Whatever."

After returning from Diagon Alley a week ago Ally, Brendan, and Brent had to learn a few hexes and curses so they wouldn't be totally defenseless if Voldemort were to attack before they got to the safety of Hogwarts. The ministry had given the six teens the permission to use magic to do this, although rather reluctantly. Currently Harry and Brendan were working on a few last minute spells while the others were doing last minute packing before heading to Kings Cross (via Floo Powder). Harry, Hermione, and Ron had stayed with the Boringers for the rest of the summer. At that moment Mrs. Boringer had walked in.

"Okay it's all set. I just got of the phone with the people who handle all the technical stuff about the books. J.K. Rowling has agreed not to include Ally, Brent, and Brendan. All the parts they're involved in she said she'd substitute with another character. Unfortunately because you aren't part of the books and you're part of the wizarding world you can't read them." The last part was directed to her son.

"Can someone help me please!" came a cry from the stairs. Ally stood standing at the top of the steps with her trunk at her feet. "You have no idea how heavy it is!"

"Here let me help you." Replied Brendan as he began to attempt carrying it.

"Harry I'm ashamed of you, how could you not bother to teach them the Weightless Charm?" asked Hermione jokingly, her trunk floating beside her.

"Oops."

About two hours later the teens were finally on the Hogwarts Express speeding to Hogwarts. Just as they sat down to eat all the snacks they bought from the witch with the cart, the train suddenly stopped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That is definitely not good." Spoke Brent.

"Potter the time has come, Potter don't cry, Potter I have won, Potter now you will die!" taunted a cold voice that was getting louder and louder as the owner came closer.

"Can Potter come out to play?" it taunted again.

"We've got to get out of here." Harry whispered. All six teens vacated the compartment they were in and ran to the opening of grass next to where the train stopped. It was getting late and the sky was getting darker, they noticed as a cold chill swept through them. 

"Boo!" 

As the six teens turned around simultaneously a jolt of fear swept through them, there stood Lord Voldemort.

"The more the merrier." 

"Leave them alone! It's me you want!" shouted Harry bravely.

"Oh don't worry after I'm through with you they'll be next."

"I wouldn't count on it!" cried Brendan with his wand raised. "Take this! Avada Kedavra!"

But Brendan's voice wasn't alone, Ally, Ron, Brendan, Brent and Voldemort all shouted at the same time. Hermione was too petrified with fear and Harry was in shock at what was happening. But pulled out of it just in time to see a green spark fly at Hermione. If someone were watching with omnioculars were to slow the scene down this is what they would have seen. Four jets of green light were flying at Voldemort while one traveled towards Hermione. Never look death in the eye she thought, as she turned her right shoulder to the curse. Harry ran and tried to knock her out of the way as the curse hit her, receiving some of it himself in the process. Then there was nothing, only blackness.

Harry woke to find himself looking at the ceiling of the hospital wing. 'Great' he thought 'the year hasn't even started and already I'm in the hospital wing.'

"Oh thank God you awake!" cried the voice of a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley.

"We were so scared you wouldn't wake up!" said Mrs. Morgan in a shaky voice.

There was a rustling of blankets in the next bed. Everyone turned to see Hermione struggling to sit up. Again there were shaky voices and teary faces only this time directed to her. For the next fifteen minutes as Madam Pomfrey administered medicine, not even bothering that there were so many people in the room, the adults explained how they rushed over as soon as they heard the news. It continued like that until they were ushered out of the infirmary by Madame Pomfrey claiming they needed rest. Just as the last person was out Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry and Hermione how are you feeling?" he asked concerned as he sat down in between their beds.

"We're fine, just very confused." Hermione answered.

"What exactly happened? Where's Ron and everybody?" asked Harry.

"First of all, don't worry. Mr. Weasley and the rest are fine; no one was hurt except for you two. They were here earlier but were escorted to Gryffindor Tower."

"We've missed the Sorting? Are Ally, Brent, and Brendan in Gryffindor?"

"No, Miss Granger, you haven't missed the Sorting. They are there for the time being but it is not official. The Sorting will take place tomorrow night along with the welcoming feast."

"But what happened to Voldemort?" pressed Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, do you remember the prophecy?" they nodded, "There is more to it than I let you know. I won't deny it, Mr. Weasley and yourselves are powerful, very powerful. But you two are probably the most powerful witch and wizard in the world right now. Harry you survived the Avada Kedavra curse twice now, even without your mother's protection, and Hermione, you're the second person in history to survive it. Probably the only ones who ever will."

"What? That's crazy! How can you be sure I was hit with the curse in the first place? I saw Harry running towards me, he must have knocked me out of the way." said Hermione in disbelief. 

"The others said when the curse was coming at you, you turned to the left, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think. I don't remember much but I think so."

"They said that," he said as he walked to her, "your robe was torn where the curse hit you. Only Madame Pomfrey knows this because she had to clean the wound, but look at you shoulder."

Harry and Hermione looked and Hermione gasped at what she saw. On her shoulder was a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt; it was identical to the one on Harry's forehead.

"Oh my!"

"That's not all but I'll explain that to you after you've had some rest. By the way, I'll try to convince Madam Pomfrey to let you out for the feast tomorrow. I think you'll be better by then, she should agree, I have a feeling she'll go a little easy on you. You are a her favorite patients you know." He finished with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"You know what's funny," Harry, said as Madam Pomfrey came in with a massive chunk of chocolate, "I actually thought this year would be injury free." They sat and laughed as they ate chocolate and Madam Pomfrey went back to her office for more medicine.

"You know, I never did really care for chocolate." Hermione whispered.

The next day…

"Look there's Harry Potter! Do you see his scar?"

"Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Yeah, and there's Hermione Granger, oh and there's Ron Weasley!"

The first years stood outside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted (because they weren't sorted the night before) and as our favorite trio walked into the hall all the first years couldn't help but be awe. There was more shocked silence when they walked into he Great Hall itself, apparently news about the night before had spread fast. 

"Oh grow people! Give us a bit of privacy please." Shouted Hermione.

"Everyone please sit down.' Began Professor Dumbledore, "As you know the welcoming feast was postponed till today. Let's start the sorting."

At that moment Hagrid led the first years into the hall to where Professor McGonagall stood waiting next to the Sorting Hat. 

"When I call out your name please come forward, put on the hat, and sit on the stool. Once your house is called sit at your appropriate table."

"Allen, David!"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.

"Bucci, Christina!"

"Gryffindor!"

The list went on…

"Park, Andrew!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Riley, Matt!"

"Slytherin!"

And on…

"Scott, Cindal!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zan, Kate!"

"Slytherin!"

Finally Dumbledore stood up. "Now we have three new students going into fifth year."

"Anderson, Ally!"

Ally walked up to the hat, put it on, and sat on the stool. After around thirty seconds the hat yelled out. "Gryffindor!"

"Boringer, Brendan!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Morgan, Brent!"

"Gryffindor!"

After all the cheering was done Dumbledore stood up again.

"Welcome to another year, before we fill our stomachs with food I have a few announcements. As usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all grades, and due to the recent situation concerning the Dark Lord, please respect curfew and never go anywhere alone. Also I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Reyes. We hope you have a good year and that you will hopefully have another." Everyone cheered as Professor Reyes a skinny witch with dark hair and a kind face stood up.

"She doesn't look as if she's strong enough to handle the job." Harry whispered jokingly to Hermione.

"Now, my last words are, quid, quod, quis, and cur." 

Everyone began eating immediately, during the middle of dinner the class schedules were handed out, and soon they were fast asleep in their dorms.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything Harry Potter related. All the names of the people in the sorting are real people I know. (Except for Kate Zan and Matt Riley) I know this isn't that great so be gentle when reviewing. The next part the people will be going to class and stuff. Anyway remember to review. Please.


	6. Part 5-More Ruined Lives

Author's Note: I realized that a fairly good amount of people read my story they just never review. Please take the time to review, if you think it's good then say so, if you think I can improve it in some way then tell me. Just no harsh words okay? I'm sure a lot of you author's out there love getting reviews, well so do I, so you review my story I'll review yours. Please! Anyway I know there was slight confusion in the last part but that will be cleared up in this part. Please read and please review. Anyway, if you were wondering why I used Latin words in the last part, it's because I couldn't think of what Dumbledore should say.

# Part 5

## By: Rainfall

"Why?! Why do we always have double potions with the Slytherins?!" exclaimed Ron.

After a night of sleep the gang was now heading to the dungeons for their first class of the year. Unfortunately it was with the Slytherins. They had all the same classes except Ally, Brent, and Brendan had to take classes with the lower grades in addition to classes with the other fifth years. Luckily it just meant that they couldn't take electives such as Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes, which they could do without.

"What a great way for you guys to start the year," replied Hermione to Ally, Brendan, and Brent, "Double potions with Slytherins."

"Is he really that bad?" Ally asked nervously.

"Oh yeah." Muttered Harry as they walked into the classroom.

"Well, well, we have a few stragglers," taunted Snape as they walked in, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for all being late."

"But class hasn't even started yet!" Ron protested.

"Ten more points for talking back to a professor!"

So as to not lose any more points for Gryffindor they sat down without another word while the Slytherin side snickered.

"Now class…"

By the end of the class period Gryffindor was down another twenty points and Slytherin had "earned" thirty. The six teens split to go their separate ways, but eventually ended up together for Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch.

"Hello class!" said Professor Reyes. "I've heard quite a bit about previous professor and I assure you, I am not a murderer, a brainless idiot, a werewolf, nor a Death Eater."

"You know she doesn't seem all too bad." Whispered Hermione to Harry as the rest of the class laughed at her comment.

"Yeah this might be our first teacher to last more than a year." He whispered back.

After twenty minutes of reviewing previous lessons form last year and going over what they would cover this year, Professor McGonagall's voice sounded through the school (magically of course).

"Will Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please report to the Headmaster's office immediately."

So they gathered their things and Harry led Hermione to Dumbledore's office.

"I was wondering when we would be called." Said Hermione as they walked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He didn't finish telling us whatever he was supposed to tell us before. What I want to know is if Voldemort is dead." 

They got to the stone gargoyle and realized they hadn't been told the password. As if on cue Professor McGonagall came up behind them.

"Turn off your recorders." She said to them, then turning to the gargoyle she said, "Sugar Quill."

Immediately the gargoyle jumped out of the way to let them through to the moving staircase.

"Harry, Hermione, please sit down. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dumbledore said to McGonagall who nodded, turned to right, and literally walked through the wall.

Dumbledore noticing the shocked faces of Harry and Herm he said, "It's a fake wall, like the barrier on Platform 9 ¾. Anyway I'm sure you are just bursting with questions. Right?" 

They simply nodded their heads.

"First of all, Voldemort's not dead."

"What?!" they asked simultaneously.

"He's not dead. The prophecy says that six witches and wizards will rise together to destroy the Dark Arts, or Dark Lord, but you two didn't say the curse so it was incomplete. Voldemort is very powerful, luckily Ron, Ally, Brent, and Brendan weakened him. Unfortunately not enough, he is still strong, no doubt he knows that you survived the attack Hermione. He knows you're strong now and you've become a target. He can still do damage, especially with support from his Death Eaters. There's a good chance that a lot of them aren't afraid to hide anymore."

"So what do we do?" asked Harry.

"Another part of the prophecy is that two out of the six wizards will be even more powerful. I need to ask you, can you do magic without a wand?"

"No, of course not." Answered Hermione.

"Please try. Harry make this feather float without your wand." Dumbledore said as he extracted a feather from his pocket.

"How?"

"Just say the incantation." He answered.

"Er… Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said in doubt.

As if on cue the feather slowly rose. Dumbledore now turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger would you care to do the same as Harry, end the spell."

"Finite Incantantum." She whispered in disbelief. 

The feather slowly floated down to the desk. 

"Very good. Now this is what we have to do, you two have to be trained to fight. Right now your powers without wands are weak but they will get stronger. In addition, I think it would be wise if we train you to defend yourselves without magic, such as learning karate and gymnastics."

"Who would be teaching us?" Harry said slowly as he soaked in what was happening.

"Professor McGonagall has been keeping secret her skills in these areas. Right now she is in your new personal gym. There you will train and exercise. This is necessary, in case of something happening to the others you need to be prepared to battle Voldemort alone."

"How? If we needed six people to finish him off how can Harry and I possibly destroy him by ourselves?" Hermione questioned.

"That's another part of the prophecy that I will tell you when the time is right. But for now no one must know about this, the less people who know about your powers the better. The only people who will know will be Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and myself, this means you will need to turn off your recorders when training and when talking about it. I know this will be hard but, you also will need to keep this a secret from your friends."

"We can't even tell Ron?" asked Harry in shock.

"I'm sorry but no. It's to risky."

"Well when will we have time to train?" questioned Hermione.

"Each of you will have Time Turners. Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and myself will also have them so we can be with you when you need us."

Dumbledore reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out two fine gold chains each with the all too familiar hourglass attached to it. 

"Remember to be careful when you talk to each other about this, I know that it's sometimes easy to forget that your recorders are on. J.K. Rowling mustn't know about this, if she writes anything it the risk of an enemy reading it would be too great. " He said as they put the chains on. "You can go to the Great Hall for lunch, classes will be ending soon. I'm going to help Minnie get your training room ready."

With that they turned to leave just as Dumbledore walked through the wall into the other room.

"What do you think about that?" Hermione asked as she and Harry walked to the Great Hall.

"I think that this is too insane to be real."

They got through the rest of the day without anything else happening and soon found themselves in their separate dorms getting ready for bed.

In the girls dorm…

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" questioned Ally who slept in the next bed over.

"Sure."

"In the books it seemed like you and Ron had something going on so…"

"Are we a couple?" laughed Hermione. "Well last year we were, well sort of. Something that wasn't included is that at the end of our fourth year when Ron and I were saying goodbye we kissed."

"Really what happened?" exclaimed a now interested Parvati, she and Lavender had just gotten out of the bathroom and had joined the conversation.

"Well we didn't see any sparks. It was like we just knew it wouldn't work out and we lost interest over the summer. Anyway why do you seem so interested, you could care less when I told you I liked Ron last year."

"Well last year I was too busy fawning over the boys from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to notice," explained Parvati, "and last year Lavender here didn't have a crush on him."

"What?! You have a crush on Ron! Since when? When were you planning on telling me?" cried Hermione.

"Well I didn't know if you still liked him or not." Lavender answered.

"Oh please Lav, remember you can tell me anything." Replied Hermione.

"Okay wait, I didn't know you guys were that good of friends?" questioned Ally.

"Well the book doesn't say but these two," answered Hermione putting an arm around Parvati and Lavender, "are my best friends besides Ron and Harry."

"That's right!" they chimed in.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Ron is not poor, Hermione you're not a nerd, and you three are like best friends?" 

"That's right!" they said simultaneously while laughing.

Meanwhile in the boys' dorm…

"So Dean, how is the Parvati situation going?" asked Ron.

"Honestly, you guys are starting to sound like the girls when they gossip!" laughed Harry as he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh we don't sound that bad!" retaliated Dean.

"Sure." Said Harry receiving a pillow to the head for his comment.

"Like I was about to say to Ron before I was so rudely interrupted, I don't know about Parvati. I'm starting to think we don't have that much in common. Now Padma on the hand…"

"Someone's a player." Teased Neville as he combed his hair. Neville was also different from how he was described in the books, in real life he was still clumsy but wasn't as hopeless and nerdy. 

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say, so Ron how 'bout you? Has anyone caught your eye, or are you still intrigued with Miss Granger?" questioned Neville.

"Are you kidding? No Ron has moved on, from what his sister tells me Ron is now head over heels with Lavender!" exclaimed Seamus now joining the conversation.

"How would you know? And since when were you so close with my sister?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Since they started going out!" joked Harry earning him another pillow to the head.

"What?!" cried Ron.

"No! Harry's kidding; I'm not dating Ginny! Really, besides I would tell you first! Honestly!" cried Seamus.

"Okay, but if you do go out, better you than Colin Creevey." Replied Ron.

"Oh didn't you hear Colin asked her out during dinner." Replied Harry.

"What?!" cried Ron.

"Relax, I'm kidding!" laughed Harry who received yet another blow to the head with a pillow.

"Ow! Stop with the pillows already! You're giving me a bloody headache!"

"Alright that's enough children, get to bed!" laughed Hermione from the doorway.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you might get into trouble." Neville cried.

"Well, I'm so sorry!" she said sarcastically, "I was looking through my bag and I found your Potions book Harry. We must have gotten them confused when we packed up." 

"Oh here let me get yours then." He said as he got up, got her book, and made the switch.

"Good night, guys!" she called as she left.

"Ooh, someone's blushing." Teased Seamus.

"No I'm not. Besides guys, we're just friends." Said Harry who only began to blush even more.

"Yeah sure that's what Ron said last year." Added Dean.

"Wait, Harry doesn't like Herm, he's got that huge crush on Cho, remember?" said Neville coming to Harry's defense.

"Well actually, I don't anymore. I realized over the summer that she just wasn't right for me." Replied Harry.

"Oh okay, so you do like Hermione." This time it was Ron who got a pillow to the head.

Finally December arrived, it had been almost two months since Harry and Hermione had found out about their powers. Things were going well, their friends weren't suspicious of anything and somehow they managed to keep things in control. Unfortunately, things hadn't been going well in the Voldemort situation, his Death Eaters were still doing damage by attacking muggles as well as the magical community. Every week there would be a report of someone attacked. To make things worse there had been rumors gathered from ministry spies that Voldemort was going to attack those close to Harry. After the Fidelius Charm had been lifted off the Boringers' house Hermione's dad had returned home and was constantly sending owls telling her to be careful. (Her dad was very protective of her especially because of what happened to her mom.) But this day was a normal day, free from worries and training, leaving all their fears behind Harry and Hermione strolled through Hogsmeade with their friends not knowing that somewhere an evil was planning to ruin their happiness.

Somewhere in a cold dungeon…

"Granger." Hissed a weak yet feared voice. "Wormtail!" it shouted.

"Yes Master." Wormtail said in a trembling voice.

"Send Death Eaters to the homes of anyone related to the name Granger. I want everyone to know that not even a pureblood family as old as time is safe from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. I want to inspire a fear in them, that even in my time of weakness I am still strong."

"Yes Master, I will immediately." 

"Good." He hissed again.

The week before Christmas…

The gang sat eating dinner talking about plans for Christmas.

"So Ron, are you going home for Christmas this year?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah probably." He answered casually.

"Hermione." Hermione looked up to see a teary eyed Professor McGonagall looking down at her.

"What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Follow me." 

Professor McGonagall lead Hermione to the side room that the champions went into during their fourth year after the Goblet of Fire announced the names, but Hermione had a feeling that this was for a different reason. When she walked in she saw a sad looking Dumbledore and a woman she didn't know.

"Professor what's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Hermione sit down. This is Diana Jucas from the ministry of magic. We have some bad news. There's no easy way to say this but earlier today Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked again. They attacked your family."

"What?" she asked her voice croaking.

"From what we know, You Know Who was trying to make a statement," spoke Diana, "that he wouldn't show mercy even to purebloods. Everyone in your family was murdered, with the exception of your father. Both you and your dad are to be taken to the safety of the ministry immediately."

But Hermione didn't hear it, her focus was on her family.

"No." she whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No! I don't believe you! They are not dead!" she shouted tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione I know this is hard to except…" McGonagall said trying to comfort her.

"No!' shouted Hermione once more before running out of the room. 

"Hermione wait!" shouted McGonagall.

But she didn't hear her as she ran through the Great Hall, attracting many stares, and ran through the doors with McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Diana following after.

"Professor what's wrong with Hermione!" shouted Harry getting up to block them.

"Voldemort attacked her family." Answered Dumbledore.

"Oh my God! What happened?" asked Ron.

But Harry didn't stay to find out; instead he ran to the Gryffindor girls' dorms where he knew Hermione would be. Sure enough she was there on her bed crying.

"Hermione I am so sorry." He said as he sat by her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Don't you leave me too Harry. I couldn't stand losing you too." She said between sobs so softly that Harry only just heard it.

"I promise you Herm, I will never leave you. I'll always be here for you." He whispered into her hair as he held her tight.

Minutes later the rest of the gang came in, all trying to comfort her as best they could. When she eventually calmed down enough Diana said it was time to go.

"Can I go with her?" Harry asked.

Reluctantly Diana agreed and soon the three were on a train speeding as fast as they could to ministry headquarters.

"Hermione, your father will already be there when we arrive." Diana said softly.

Hermione simply nodded and with tears running down her face she turned to the window to stare at the dark night. Harry sat beside deep in thought. When they arrived an hour later what they saw was something out of a nightmare. It was chaotic, people were screaming and crying. The ministry building lay in ruins as if suffering from an explosion. The three got of the train in shock and ran up and through the gate to the once standing building. There were people receiving medical attention, some very bloody, and others searching through the ruins for survivors. Dead bodies littered the ground. 

"Oh my God. What happened here?" Diana said as they stood in shock.

"Daddy." Whispered Hermione. Without another word she began to search through the debris. 

"Hermione, wait!" Harry yelled after her. He and Diana joined the search for survivors.

Ten minutes later Harry saw something that caused him to burst into tears. He was kneeling next to the bloody body of Paul Granger.

"Oh my…" he said just about ready to throw up.

"Harry!" called the voice of Hermione.

'She can't see her dad like this.' He thought as he ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Oh God. I am sorry, I'm so sorry, Hermione." He cried,

"Where's my dad?" she asked.

"He's dead."

"No! No he's not dead!" she cried.

"He is." 

"No! I want to see, I won't believe you until I see!" she cried hysterically fighting to get out of Harry's embrace.

"No Herm, I can't let you see." He said as another wave of tears ran down his face.

"No! No damn it! Harry let me go! I want to see!"

"No!"

"Oh God! Why did you take my family!" she screamed at the sky, "You took my mother isn't that enough! Bring them back! Please!"

Her pleas turned into sobs as the two friends fell two their knees in each other's arms crying hysterically while surrounded by debris, lights, and more lives destroyed by Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please read and review.


	7. Part 6-Time Flies

Author's Note: Okay I think I fixed the capitalization problems. (I think) Anyways this is where it's going to skip a bit. Don't hate me for it, the part I skipped wasn't important to the story so that's why I didn't include it. Also I'll try to include a bit more H/H for ya guys. By the way, this is where the story turns so please no more reviews saying ' this isn't going to be another pathetic story where the heroine and all her friends go to Hogwarts and save the day is it?' Well guess what? Ally, Brendan, and Brent aren't really even main characters anymore. 

# Part 6

## By: Rainfall

### Two Years Later…

It was two days before the start of the term for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ally, Brendan, and Brent, all of whom were going into their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. Right now as Harry sat looking out the window of Granger Mansion he thought back about what had happened in the last two years. After all of Hermione's family died leaving her to be the only living Granger all the money and property had been given to Hermione. Though the books never said anything about it, the Grangers had been a fairly well off family owning several houses, no I'm sorry mansions, each. In all she had inherited close to fifty mansions all over England as well as a pretty hefty sum of money. Now that she had so much room Hermione wouldn't let Harry go back to the Dursleys, after much coaxing she finally convinced Dumbledore to allow it. Now Harry was happy and the Dursleys were extremely happy. Harry especially had a lot of fun because Hermione had to visit all her property to handle business affairs; taking Harry with her they became pretty close. The summer after their fifth year the Andersons, Boringers, and Morgans all moved to England to be closer to Hogwarts and were doing well. The Weasleys were now doing considerably well, among the dead from the attack on ministry headquarters was Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley was voted as the new minister because of his resolve to stop Voldemort. During the past two years Harry and Hermione had trained nonstop, even during the summer (which was one of the reasons Harry got to stay with Hermione). They could now fight without wands, summon things from nothing, and do flips and karate moves that would make someone like Jackie Chan look like a toddler. Although the death of her family hit Hermione hard she resolved to go on living her life, she still laughed, smiled, and joked just like the old Hermione, except there were still times where the pain came back. It especially hit hard around the holidays or when something would remind her of what she lost. 

"Sir," squeaked one of the many house elves, breaking Harry from his thoughts, "Harry Potter sir, Miss Granger is working again and it is not good. Not good at all. She is going to hurt herself sir. Please stop her right away. 'Tis worrying us!" 

"All right Squeaky. Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in the workout room again sir."

Harry walked until he got to their personal gym, (after spending many much of his time in the Granger homes he knew where everything was). Hermione was there in hand to hand combat with Draco Malfoy and looked ready to pass out because she was hyperventilating so much. Harry simply sighed and walked to where she was.

"Hermione, stop this you're worrying even the house elves!" he said snapping his fingers causing the fake Draco Malfoy to disappear. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I just want to be prepared." she whispered in a small voice.

"Trust me you're prepared, at least for now, and so am I." 

"Harry this is Voldemort," Hermione said snapping her fingers causing a dummy of Voldemort to appear, "and this is what I want to do to him." Hermione put her hands together said, "Flamadictus" and opened her hands to reveal a red, spinning fireball. Then after tossing it in the air a few times as casually as one would toss a baseball, she threw it at the dummy.

Harry sighed yet again, outstretched his hand towards the fiery inferno and said, "Extinguishus Flamadictus." causing a stream of water to shoot out and extinguish the fire, and then he snapped his fingers and the roasted dummy once resembling Voldemort disappeared. Then turning to Hermione he said, "Listen Herm, I know this is hard, I'm mad at him too but killing yourself like this isn't going to make them come back."

Hermione fell to her knees where she stood sobbing, Harry came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why? Why did he take them away? Why did he target my family?" she cried onto his shoulder.

"I don't know Herm, why did he hurt people to begin with? I know it doesn't seem fair." he said as tears began to run down his own face. "But I promise you I won't leave you too."

"You promise?"

"I promise you." he said attempting to kiss her forehead, in the process she had turned away and he ended up kissing a bunch of hair. (AN: What you think it's that easy!)

"Come on," she said getting up drying her eyes, "it's time for lunch. I really want to see what the house elves have cooked up. Hey Harry, you coming?"

"What oh yeah I'm coming." he said. 'Nice one Potter, maybe next time you might go for some skin.' the voice inside his head cursed.

### Two Days Later… 

"Okay Charles, here is fine." Hermione told the limo driver as they pulled up to Platform 9 ¾.

Harry found it surprising how much Hermione was used to being rich, she never acted like it during school, and she was nowhere near as snobby as Malfoy. Everywhere Harry and Hermione had gone during the past two years they had been driven around in limos. Harry didn't know if this was new for Hermione but he had a feeling that she had been treated like a little princess all her life. After finally making their way through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ and finding an empty compartment they loaded their trunks onto the train.

"Knock, knock." called Ron from the door.

"Oh hey guys. So how have your last few days of summer been?" asked Harry.

The gang had met up in Diagon Alley a week before school.

"Fine, but Lavender has been bouncing around because she has the most important gossip to tell Hermione." answered Ron. 

"You know, a couple years ago I wouldn't have thought of Hermione Granger as being a gossiper." teased Ally from the compartment door, behind her were Brent and Brendan who were trying to carry their trunks onto the train.

Before the train left the station Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Ginny, and Neville joined the compartment also. After about ten minutes the girls had assembled themselves on one side of the compartment talking incessantly while the guys sat on the opposite side talking about Quidditch. Now dear reader you must be asking yourself, what happened from the time I left you hanging to now. First of all if you hadn't guessed before Ron and Lavender are a couple. Later on during their fifth year their friends set them up on a date which ended with them kissing under a street lamp, and they've been going strong ever since. Dean and Parvati got over their differences and became a couple a few weeks after Ron and Lavender. Seamus finally got over the fear of Ginny's six older and protective might I add brothers and asked her out. Ally and Brendan have been on and off since sixth year. Brent and Neville soon became known as the ladies men of the school, both charmed anything that was female and had a pulse, which was quite a turn around for Neville. After all this Harry and Hermione the most expected couple to hook up had remained only friends, to everyone else that is. It was common knowledge in their circle of friends that both liked each other but both wouldn't admit it to one another. 

The witch with the cart came by, interrupting their conversations.

"So who do you think our next DADA teacher will be this year?" asked Ron who said it just before popping a Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

Hogwarts still had yet to find a DADA teacher to last more than a year. Professor Reyes was injured in the adventure that took place in the gangs fifth year to be replaced by Professor Kline. Professor Kline didn't last long either, which was understandable since she was a Death Eater seeking revenge. Apparently she felt if she killed Harry then Voldemort would rise to power again.

"Who knows, I just hope that nothing goes wrong with this teacher." shuddered Parvati who also had a rather nasty encounter with the now incarcerated Professor Kline.

"Well hopefully this year will be rather uneventful. For once I wish it were the normal routine, win at Quidditch, fail potions classes, and watch Hermione get perfect grades yet again!" joked Harry.

"Are you making fun of my grades now, Mr. Potter?" Hermione said as she stood up to face Harry.

"Maybe!"

"Oh I can take you!" she retaliated.

"Bring it on!"

"Okay, hold on, first of all I doubt that you can do anything to each other that can cause serious damage, and second of all it's not right to beat the person you love!" interrupted Ally.

"Oh that's it." cried Harry.

Together they whipped out their wands and yelled "Rictusempra!" at Ally who immediately fell down laughing.

"Tickling Charm. Works every time." Hermione mused.

"Alright I think she's had enough. Finite Incantantem." said Harry relieving Ally of the hex. 

"Jeez, you guys that was a strong spell, what do you have super powers or something?" said Ally recovering from loss of breath.

"Hehe, no, no superpowers here." they laughed nervously. 

'Whew that was a close one! Well at least I remembered my wand this time.' Harry thought to himself. The last time he had done a hex he had forgotten his wand and ended up having to use the Memory Charm on everyone in the room.

"Oh so they let the riffraff come back? Jeez, Hogwarts' standards are just getting lower and lower." came the voice of Draco Malfoy. He stood standing at the door with his goons, Goyle and Crabbe in tow. 

"Don't you think your stupid not so clever insults are getting old?" Ron said standing next to Harry.

"Yeah, I mean you've been using the same lines over and over." added Seamus.

"It's not like they have any effect." chimed in Dean.

"Face it Malfoy you're not a threat to us." said Brendan as he also stood next to Harry and Ron.

"Not to mentions you are outnumbered twelve to three. Also just as a reminder it's not like your to goons are the among Hogwarts' finest." Harry said gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle who stood there with stupid looks on their faces.

"You won't have that smug of an attitude when the Dark Lord comes after you, Potty. Trust me not even your little girlfriend Gangly can help you." with that Malfoy and his cronies retreated.

"It's now time for my famous line, 'like I haven't heard that before!'" Harry yelled in the direction Malfoy had gone in.

Soon they were getting off the train and riding in carriages (separate one of course! you think twelve people can fit in one?) and were climbing the steps of Hogwarts Castle.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter can I talk to you." called Professor McGonagall.

"Why does she talk to you guys every year?" Parvati asked turning to them.

"Who knows?" Harry answered, of course he knew why. McGonagall gave them each their Time Turners before the term started (they took them away during the summer). 

They followed McGonagall into her office and sat down.

"Okay we know the drill, you give us our Time Turners and tell us to be careful not to be seen using them." Hermione said as they sat down.

"Well yes," McGonagall said as she handed them each the familiar golden chain, "but there is another reason. Now we normally tell the students by owl, but Dumbledore and Poppy wanted to be present to see your faces."

As if on cue Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walked in. Or rather Madam Pomfrey ran in, straight for Harry and Hermione enveloping them in a huge hug.

"Oh, how are my favorite patients? It's been so lonely without you guys coming in to see me, even if you're only there because you're injured."

"Well why do you think we are so willing to get hurt Poppy?" laughed Harry. Madam Pomfrey and Harry and Hermione had gotten close during the past two years since the two teens were in there even more than usual. Poppy was like a mother to them, and the kids were like children to her.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. It is our honor to assign you and Head Boy and Head Girl." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What? Really?" 

"Yes." he answered.

Next came quite a lot of hugging, the five in the room had become sort of a family over the last two years. The adults felt this was especially needed since Harry and Hermione had none. They walked out and walked to their appropriate seats, gaining many stares. Harry and Hermione had chosen to pin their badges onto their robes but then covered them with their cloaks. After the sorting was over and they had all eaten Dumbledore stood up and the Hall grew silent.

"First I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Also I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden hence the name. Some of you need more of a reminder, I'm not one to mention names but," he said staring at the Gryffindor table, following his gaze everyone else turned too, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Morgan, Mr. Boringer, Miss Anderson, Miss Brown, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Patil, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter please stay out of the forest this year. Especially Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, as Head Boy and Girl you need to set an example." he finally finished with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone turned to Harry and Hermione who had at last taken off their cloaks to reveal the Head Boy and Girl pins they wore.

"Congratulations!"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"I'm so happy for you!" went around before they were finally quiet again.

"Okay now before you go," Dumbledore said, "with Voldemort's (Gasps) supporters on the loose these are especially dangerous times please first years familiarize yourselves with your prefects, they are who you need to go to in case of danger. I will read the list of names for each house, prefects please stand up when your name is called and remain standing. For Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Ravenclaw, Lena Ohta and Daniel Ozeki, and Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan. You can also report to the Head Boy and Girl whom you already know. Now good night!"

Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"The new password is 'lux et veritas'." she whispered.

"Hmm. That's a funny password." Hermione mused.

"Why?" said Harry as they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well it means 'light and truth' it's funny that Gryffindor got that password." she explained.

On that note they went to their dorms and went to bed prepared for what lay ahead.

### Around four months later (just a few days before Christmas break)…

"Harry look out behind you!" screamed Hermione.

Harry turned around to see Voldemort looking down on him. Harry jumped up, levitated, did a flip in the air and landed on the other side. Meanwhile Hermione had said the fireball spell and had it in her hand. She had been waving her hand over it causing it to grow, once it was the size of a bowling ball she flung it at Voldemort.

"Harry duck." 

Harry dodged but unfortunately so did Voldemort. The fireball flew past them and hit a tapestry.

"Extinguishus Flamadictus!" he yelled with his hand outstretched toward the flaming tapestry.

Meanwhile Hermione ran toward Voldemort (who had his back turned), flipped once, and then levitated to a position where she kicked him in the head. On the other side of the room Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey looked on.

"They're pretty good." McGonagall commented.

"Yes they are. But Albus what about the other four? Why not train them like this, don't they have these powers, at least a little bit. They need to be ready too, unless you want Harry and Hermione to do this alone. You know what will happen if they do! Alone in order to defeat them they'll have to…"

"I know that." Dumbledore said interrupting Madam Pomfrey, "The others don't have wandless power, maybe Mr. Weasley, but definitely not the other three.The others don't need to be trained, Voldemort won't target them, but he will target Harry and Hermione. The prophecy says that two will rise more powerful than the other four, these two can defeat the Dark Arts alone. Voldemort already knows about Harry, that's why he attacked him as a child, but when he attacked them on the train two years ago and tried to kill Hermione it didn't work. That's because she's the other chosen one, he knows that, it's another reason he attacked her family. The others are being trained in advanced hexes and such but it wasn't necessary to train like this."

"But why train them to work without their wands?" questioned Pomfrey. 

"Minnie will you explain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay, they are more powerful without their wands because the power is coming directly from them. If they use their wands the wand will restrain the power, it will channel it." she finished.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were doing a good job of beating up Voldemort.

"Okay I think he's had enough!" Dumbledore shouted, he pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell causing the fake Voldemort to disappear.

"Why don't you guys take a break, maybe do some homework or something. You still have a couple hours before you need to catch up with yourselves." Minerva said while Madam Pomfrey was checking them for injuries.

"You don't want us to continue?" questioned Hermione once she got her breath.

"No, you're done for now. Call this an early Christmas present." with that the adults left and Harry and Hermione made couches and chairs appear and started on homework.

Well at least one of them started homework, Harry just stared at Hermione.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. No offense to Jackie Chan, I personally think he's cool. Also I got the fire spells from a fan fiction I read but I forgot whom it belongs to. First of all I'm sorry about using it, second if you own it or know who owns it please email or review me and tell me who it belongs to so I can give them credit in the next part. Anything else I probably don't own. No flames and the next parts will explain a little more about the past that I skipped. Tell me if I forgot something. No flames please only constructive criticism.


	8. Part 7-This Gift

_ _

Author's note and disclaimer: First of all I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Second the song "This Gift" belongs to 98°. This is H/H and I know that it is lame but bear with me. Yes this is a song fic but it fits into the story. Read and review although it's kinda pointless to ask since like only two people review anyway. Italicized means it's a thought. 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_The snow is falling_

_The city is white_

_Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight_

Harry looked over at Hermione, it was just a few days before Christmas break, and they had just finished training and were let off a little early to do whatever they pleased. Hermione was doing DADA homework assigned by Professor Camba. (I'll save that for the next part). Harry attempted to do work but found he couldn't concentrate.

_'She's got beautiful eyes.' he thought_

_ _

_And were all alone _

_There's no one home_

_You're finally in my arms again_

_ _

The falling snow outside made the scene look from a dream. Their professors left them all alone and all Harry could concentrate on was holding Hermione in his arms.

_The night is silent and Christmas is here_

_I couldn't ask for more than having you near _

_Cause I love you girl_

_I always will_

_ _

'_I have loved her since fifth year, I can't believe it took me that long to realize it'_

_ _

_And now I know the moment is right_

_The moment is right_

_ _

_'I have got to tell her before it's too late. I'm telling her now.'_

_ _

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight _

_I'm down on my knees there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_ _

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_

"Hey Herm, can we talk?" Harry said as he knelt down on his knees beside her.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new _

_I tried to find something worthy of you_

_But I realized when I looked inside _

_There's some things that money can't buy _

"Well, I've been thinking about what to get you for Christmas and I don't now what to get you."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to get me anything. Really." she answered.

"No I wanted to get you something."

"Wanted?" she replied skeptically.

"Well I think I know now."

_I feel the magic whenever you're near_

_I feel it even more this time of the year_

_Cause I love you girl_

_I always will _

_And now I know the moment is right_

_The moment is right_

_ _

"Now listen and please don't interrupt. Whenever I'm around you I notice this magical quality about you, and I feel it even more when your smiling and laughing because you have this twinkle in your eye." 

_ _

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_

_ _

"There has been something I have wanted to say for a long time now, and I think now is a good time. What I have to give will last forever because it's straight from the heart. Hermione I love you."

Tears began to stream down her face and just as Harry began to think she didn't feel the same way she kissed him.

"Harry Potter, you do not know how long I have been waiting for you to say that. I love you too."

_You know I'll always be true to you_

_And you know I'm the one you can turn to_

_Anytime anyplace or anywhere you know that I'll always be there_

_ _

Harry was so happy as he stood there with Hermione in his arms. 

"Hermione," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I promise you I will always be there for you, I will never love anyone else. I never could love anyone else."

"I know. That's the third time you promised me you wouldn't leave me."

"And I've kept my promises haven't I?" he questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, you have."

_ _

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_ _

"Hey Herm, there's something else I want to give you." Harry said as he reached into his pocket producing a small velvet box.

_ _

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_

"Harry this is the best Christmas present anyone could ask for. I love you."

"I love you to Hermione."

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_


	9. Part 8-The Sacrifice

Author's Note n' disclaimer: Okies so anyway I as usual do not own anything Harry Potter related. Anything else mentioned I probably don't own and if you have any doubts use you better judgment. In the last part it said that Harry pulled out a velvet box to give to Hermione, it's not what you're thinking but trust me that velvet box is really important later. Also if you've stopped reading the story cuz' ya don't like H/H… too bad cuz I do. (and I'm not alone!) Okay I know that this is a lame story but I'm writing it anyway, please take the like two seconds it takes to write a review. I don't care if all you write is 'good' (actually I do but at this point I'll take anything I can get) please people REVIEW! I shouldn't have to beg like this. If you are slightly confused about how the title fits with the story you can e-mail me (check the profile) or review and ask me about it. I might just include the explanation in the other part anyways. Okay not that it matters but read on!

# 

# 

# 

# Part 8

By: Rainfall

"Argh! I still can't find the spell to make the boggart stay in its funny form or whatever permanently that Professor Camba assigned! I have looked in every book in that library!" cried Ally as she walked through the portrait hole into the common room from the library.

It was already after Christmas vacation and everyone was in full homework mode once again, especially you know who. (No not you know who as in Voldemort) 

"Did you check _Irreversible Spells: The Revised Version _yet?" questioned Hermione lazily.

"Er… no. They have a revised version?"

"Uh huh, here you can borrow my copy. The library hasn't gotten theirs in yet." Hermione replied handing over a thick book to Ally.

"Are you ever going to stop thinking about homework Herm, or are you just gonna spend the rest of your life over achieving?" teased Ron who was playing chess with Brent.

"Oh you." she replied lazily throwing a crumbled ball of parchment at his head. "Besides all I have to do is finish Professor Camba's assignment and I'll be done."

Professor Camba was their DADA teacher for seventh year. So far he was just as good as Lupin and he looked as if he might be the first DADA teacher in a long time to last more than a year. 

"Hey Hermi, Professor McGonagall wants to see us in her office right away. You know the Head Boy and Girl duty reminders." Harry said from the portrait hole.

"Okay, hold on." Hermione said as she closed her books and walked out into the hall where Harry stood waiting. 

"So Harry, did she really ask us to meet her or is it another plot to get me alone?" she said smiling.

"Well it's true that we have to meet her in…fifteen minutes." he replied bringing his arms around her waist.

Harry and Hermione had yet to tell everyone they were a couple and they had been meeting secretly all over the castle. Don't worry they weren't doing anything bad! They were just talking and er… making out. Soon their time was up and they sprinted to McGonagall's office.

"Harry, Hermione how are you two?"

"We're fine Professor." Harry said as they walked into her office.

"Good. Now listen I have something important to tell you. There have been rumors that Voldemort is weeks or even days away from getting his full strength back, we think that you two will be his first targets." she said cautiously.

"So what do you want us to do?" Hermione asked.

"Keep up your training, but most importantly look out for each other and your friends. Your friends especially, they aren't trained like you are and we need them to defeat Voldemort, otherwise…" McGonagall trailed off.

"Otherwise what professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh never mind, forget I said anything, it was nothing." she said nervously as she excused them and led the two out of the office.

Once they were out in the hall Hermione spoke.

"Harry is it just me or is she hiding something from us?"

"I don't know Herm, but it does seem strange. You know I was talking to Madam Pomfrey and she did almost the same thing, she was saying something like if the others are injured there's only one other way to defeat Voldemort, then she changed the subject and practically ushered me out of the hospital wing. Hey do you have your Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak in your dorm?" Harry asked Hermione.

In her father's will Hermione was left with the aforementioned items, having these made it easier for the gang to sneak around on their mysteries.

"I have my Firebolt but I'm afraid Lavender has my Invisibility Cloak. She wanted to borrow it so she could sneak out with Ron to Hogsmeade later tonight during dinner. Right now she's trying to get used to walking around with it on in our dorm."

Harry laughed as he said, "So I should be expecting Ron to ask me for mine any time now correct?"

"Yup."

So now dear reader, let's skip ahead a bit, to about the middle of May. Over the past four months all the relationships grew and deepened. Unfortunately on the dark side of things evil grew as well. Voldemort's attack multiplied and became more horrible than before. There was no doubt about it now, Voldemort had his powers back, and he was furious. Pushing the horrible thoughts aside though, all of Hogwarts was now in attendance of the second to last Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. If they beat Ravenclaw they would move to the finals against Slytherin for the cup. At the moment Harry was flying high overhead searching for the Golden Snitch he stopped only for a second to see Ron block yet another goal for Slytherin and to see Brendan pick up the Quaffle and pass it to Brent. In case you're confused Ron's Keeper, and Brendan and Brent are among the Chasers. 

"Look I think he's seen it!" screamed Hermione as Harry made a dive with Ravenclaw's seeker not far behind.

Ally, Herm, Ginny, Lav, and Parvati were seated on ground level and were practically dancing onto the field in excitement while Dean and Neville were doing commentary. Seamus was sitting on the bench as a reserve player. 

"He's got it! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!" shouted Neville and Dean simultaneously into the microphone as Harry pulled out of a dive with his hand raised above his head, the tiny ball fluttering to escape. The Gryffindor side erupted with cheers.

Suddenly there was a flash of green and a loud, high cackle rang throughout the grounds. Everyone was silent as the smoke cleared to reveal the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Then there were screams.

"Stay where you are!" he shouted his voice magically magnified.

This was the moment they were all waiting for. Harry took his chance to sneak up on him but before he could do anything Voldemort whipped around and yelled 'Expelliarmus' at both Harry and Hermione.

"See how you do now without your little wands!" he taunted as teachers were trying to get people out of there as Death Eaters tried to stop them.

"We'll do fine, Flamadictus!" Hermione cried as she flung a fireball at him, unfortunately he dodged. 

The battle raged on for another ten minutes, in the nearby town of Hogsmeade another group of Death Eaters were wreaking havoc. By now almost all teachers joined in as well as the others involved in the prophecy. When they were in position…

"On the count of three!" shouted Harry, "One, two…!"

At that moment there was another loud blast and Ron and Brent were lying on the ground.

"Nooo!"

Everything went black.

## Hospital wing, one hour later…

"We failed, again." said Hermione as she sobbed into Harry's robes.

Ron, Brent, Parvati, and Seamus were all injured and unconscious. Luckily there weren't dead, though. Many more were injured but were being treated elsewhere in the castle. The teachers and any present ministry officials were on the grounds desperately trying to strengthen the charms on the castle. Nobody knew how Voldemort managed to get through the shields but for the time being they felt safe. Hogsmeade residents had fled to the safety of Hogwarts grounds and were being given shelter anywhere they could find it. All students were in their respective common rooms with the exception of a few. Ally, Lavender, Brendan, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Padma, and basically all the Weasleys, Morgans, Patils, and Finnegans were crammed inside the hospital wing. Normally Madam Pomfrey would be going nuts but she too was shaken by the attack and didn't object. But she was giving dirty looks to everyone, not because they were in there, but because they had turned their backs on Harry and Hermione. They were afraid of them now and they hadn't said a word to either of the two. Suddenly Ron stirred and opened his eyes. Many breathed sighs of relief and those who were in tears only cried more. 

'Oh my God, Ron are you okay?" cried Hermione as she ran to his bed.

Everyone recoiled except for Ron, whose faced turned to anger.

"You, you lied to me, to us. When were you and Harry going to tell us about your powers?" he cried his voice rising. 

"Dumbledore he told us in fifth year…" she began but was cut off again.

"You've kept this a secret for two years!?"

"Why are you so mad at us?" cried Hermione.

"Why? Because we were best friends! You're supposed to tell us everything! Not to mention how scared we are of you. I saw you take out all those Death Eaters!" answered Ron angrily.

"Listen you would have been trained to but you weren't powerful enough and…" Harry began but was also cut off.

"Not powerful enough! Oh I see, we're not at the same level of the great Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Ron cried hysterically. "Just leave you don't belong here! Just get out! I don't care if I never see either of you to again!"

"But Ron…" Hermione pleaded with tears running down her face.

Lavender spoke up, "Maybe you guys should just leave. Ron needs to calm down, we're all just kind of hurt that you had to keep secrets from us."

Harry nodded and led a red-faced Hermione out the door with tears now running down his face too.

Madam Pomfrey had had enough. She knew that the others were afraid of Harry and Hermione, they had all seen how powerful they were but that was no reason to be mad.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" she screamed.

"Why? They kept it all a secret and once again they are the best of us all!" Ron answered sarcastically. 

"You think they wanted to keep this a secret from you all!" Madam Pomfrey said her voice rising. They all looked at each other all feeling hurt and mad at Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Listen, you haven't seen what they've gone through! I have! Do you think it was easy for them to lie to you? It wasn't! Every time they were in here they wanted so much to tell you! They thought of every possible way to tell you without Dumbledore finding out! Trust me they were in here a lot! They came in with all sorts of injuries! Broken arms and burns! You name it they had it, they were in real pain half the time! They endured it so they could be ready to protect the innocent! Do you think they did it so they could be powerful? No, they did it so they could prevent anyone else from going through the pain they are going through! More importantly they did it to protect all of you! You should have seen Hermione clutching a burnt arm tears streaming down her face! You know I told her how much I disapproved of them getting hurt like this and you know what she said?! She said that it was worth it if it meant that all of you would be safe! Ron look around you, what do you see!? I see all your family here for you! Harry and Hermione don't have any family! They considered all of you in this room as family but look at what you did, you turned your backs on them! They love you so much that they were willing to go through all the stress and pain! Well you know what?! Right now, you don't deserve their love! To make things worse you're injured! If Voldemort attacks again there are likely to sacrifice themselves because they don't want anyone else to die, because that's the kind of people they are!" 

Everyone looked around ashamed of themselves.

"What do you mean sacrifice themselves?" asked Ginny nervously. 

## Meanwhile…

"Harry! Hermione!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office."

They walked to the stone gargoyle gave it the password and seated themselves in front of the Headmaster while McGonagall stood next to him.

"Harry, Hermione we are in a bad position, Voldemort means business now. To make things worse with Ron and Brent injured you can't possibly defeat him. Who knows how much damage he could do in the time it takes for them to heal." he said after they were settled.

"Professor, you're hiding something from us. I know you are, there is another way to defeat Voldemort, isn't there?" Hermione said.

"Yes." Dumbledore acquiesced, "But please we didn't tell you for a reason, if I tell you now you must promise not to do it."

"We promise." Harry spoke for both of them.

"The prophecy says that the two most powerful witch and wizard can defeat the Dark Arts with their selfless sacrifice."

"What do you mean? What kind of sacrifice?" Hermione questioned.

"He means," Minerva, said stepping in, "that if you two went up against Voldemort with good intentions, not for power or fame, you can defeat him with your sacrifice. Sacrifice meaning giving up your lives."

For a while Harry and Hermione didn't say anything. They both sat pondering the thought as Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's. Dumbledore finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you two go back to the hospital wing?"

The got up wordlessly and headed for the door but Dumbledore stopped them once again.

"Please, Harry, Hermione promise me you will not do this. Please promise me you will not fight Voldemort alone."

"Don't worry professor, we'll wait for the others. We aren't really ready to die yet." answered Harry jokingly adding the last part.

"All right."

They turned and left. Once out in the hall the couple stood watching the people around them. The scene quickly brought tears to their eyes as the surveyed the surroundings. Hogsmeade residents who didn't have any other place to go were camped out in the halls. Some crying over lost loved ones and others with looks of pain on their faces as ministry medics tended to their bloody wounds. One thing in particular caught their eyes though. A little girl no older than seven stood holding a brown teddy bear next to one of the ministry medics, and she had been standing there as he searched his list for her parents. Suddenly he stopped, looked at the girl, and knelt to be at her eye level.

"Honey your parents aren't here." he said with a look of pity.

"Where are they?" the girl asked with childhood innocence. The medic was at a loss for words. How do you tell a little girl that her parents weren't coming back? How do you tell her that she is now an orphan? How do you tell her that her parents were dead because of Voldemort?

Harry and Hermione looked into each other's teary eyes as they held hands. Both were thinking the same thing, Voldemort had to be stopped before he ruined more innocent lives. 

"Are we doing it?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. We are." Harry whispered back.

## In the hospital wing…

"I am so stupid." Ron said in a monotone voice.

"No your not honey." Mrs. Weasley said trying to comfort her son.

"Mother, I told them I didn't care if I never saw them again! They must hate me now."

"I'm sure they don't hate you." she replied.

"But I would understand if they did." Ally said speaking for the first time in a while. "We were so horrible, there we were waiting for Ron and the others to wake up and we ignored them. They sat there in the corner completely shunned by us, after all the pain they've already been through." 

"Excuse me. Have any of you seen either Harry or Hermione?" Dumbledore said as he walked in to be followed shortly by Minerva.

"Albus, they haven't been seen anywhere since they left your office." she said.

"Wait back up! What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Harry and Hermione are missing. Someone outside my office said it looked like they were heading to Gryffindor Tower but we didn't find them there. They were supposed to be here but the guard in the hall just said he hadn't seen them since they walked out, met Minerva, and walked to my office."

"Where would they go? It's not like they were kidnapped by Voldemort or something." Ginny said.

"Oh my… Albus." said a worried McGonagall. 

"Let's hope were not too late." he said, with that the two were gone.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione sat in a large clearing. In front of them floated what looked like a ring on a chain, but the ring was glowing.

"Goodbye." Hermione said sadly to the ring. Immediately after she grabbed the ring and it stopped glowing. "That's it then." she said as she handed the ring to Harry.

"Yeah, hey why don't you go get our brooms and Invisibility Cloaks and apparate them to where we said they'd be." Harry asked Hermione.

"Okay." and she left. 

Harry turned back to the ring in his hand, touched one of the engravings on it, and caused it to glow. He let it float out of his hand and turned to it.

"Okay, I'm doing this because…"

## 

## 

## Fifteen minutes later…

"Harry he's here!" screamed Hermione.

Nearby the ring floated along following their movements.

"Potter." hissed Voldemort. "You and your little girlfriend going down once and for all."

"I know, but if we're going down, we're taking you with." 

AN: A special thanks to Jennivere Angel for her great reviews. Thanks, they really helped my confidence and it made me want to continue. Tell me when your stories come up, I'll be the first to review them.


	10. Part 9-Famous Last Words

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Okies here's the next part and there will be some answers to questions. The title fits in with the story because a lot of people are revealing who they really are. They just want people to know who they are. Get it? Also this part is kind of lame. I know I always say that but this time I really mean it. Okay anyway on with the next part. 

# Part: 9

## By: Rainfall

Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the air for twenty minutes already. They had mounted some brooms and sped off in search for Harry and Hermione. I know what you're thinking, Dumbledore and McGonagall on brooms? Well desperate times call for desperate measures. Before leaving Dumbledore sent a message via owl post to the ministry requesting the deployments of any available rescue wizards to join the search. 

"Albus look!" McGonagall cried.

In the distance they saw what looked like a shield over a clearing, floating in the middle was what looked like a petrified Voldemort. Dark figures and shadows swirled around them as if caught in a whirlwind within the dome-like shield. Suddenly there was an explosion as a rather large fireball rose up and hit Voldemort. Soon the entire area was a fiery inferno. The explosion had drawn any ministry workers in the area to the scene and they began to attempt putting out the fire. In the center of it all two bodies lay in each others arms seemingly untouched by the fire. Standing before these bodies was a teary eyed McGonagall being comforted by Dumbledore. There was no doubt about it, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were dead. Something caught Minerva's eye, a silver object lay in Harry's open hand.

"Albus look." she said.

Dumbledore looked and was in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said. 

The two kept looking from the ring to each other's faces amidst the chaos surrounding them. 

### 

### 

### 

### 

### 

### 

### Two days later… 

It was the night of the wake for Harry and Hermione. During the day almost everyone in the wizarding world came to pay his or her respects to the saviors. After a long day full of tears all of Hogwarts sat at their respective tables in the Great Hall for dinner. Once again the Hall was decorated in black curtains representing the loss. Dumbledore looked out at the sea of faces, mainly focusing on Gryffindor. They were perhaps the saddest of them all. Ron, Brent, Parvati, and Seamus were well enough to be checked out of the hospital wing but they didn't look it. Ron was the worst of them all, three days ago all of them were hurt and mad at Harry and Hermione but it was Ron who conveyed those feelings. Unfortunately he conveyed them without a clear head. He was the one who caused them to cry even more, he was the one who yelled, and he was the one who said he didn't care if he never saw them again. After minutes of silence save a few sobs from crying Dumbledore stood up.

"Tomorrow we lay in the ground two of the finest students Hogwarts has ever seen. We all know what happened three days ago but we found something that will hopefully shed more light on the matter. I know this speech right now does not give them justice, please forgive me, but this is not the time to take our thoughts away from them. I will let this end it." he said holding the chain of the mysterious silver ring. 

Dumbledore examined the ring carefully. He knew what it was but he had never looked at it until now. Finally it began to glow and it floated out of his hand. Suspending itself in midair the ring produced what looked like a screen. Brendan suddenly realized that it was like a projector and the picture could be seen from any angle. Dumbledore sat as Harry and Hermione's faces appeared.

"Hello, well I guess this is it." began the recording of Harry. "If you're watching this now it means that you have found the Moment Catcher ring I bought for Hermione. Normally people purchase these rings to record special moments, I bought this for Hermione because I was hoping that when we graduated we would get married. I thought we could record the wedding with it, see for those of you who didn't know, Hermione and I are…were a couple." many gasped at this, they didn't realize how little they knew about Harry and Hermione. "So now this is kind of like our last will and testament to you all. We actually have written wills at Granger Manor in Sully. The house elf Squeaky will tell you were it is. It's more detailed and explains things better."

Hermione now took over. "Ron we aren't mad at you, but we are really sorry we had to keep this a secret." Ron was now sobbing insanely but he kept his eyes on the screen. "We wanted so much to tell you but we couldn't. No hard feelings okay?" she said with a sad smile. "I want to leave you my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. I'm not there anymore to correct you on your knowledge of the castle so read it for me. Ally, at first we were not good friends at all, I admit I hated you. Over the past few years though we became good friends, I trust you and I have confidence in you. Take over as Head Girl for me, even if it's only for a few days I want you to take the position. If you don't I'll come back and haunt you." Hermione added jokingly. Many were shocked that she could smile at a time like that. "Lavender, Harry and I went to Gryffindor Tower before we left to get our Invisibility Cloaks and Firebolts that's why they are missing. I apparated them to Granger Manor, they should be in the same place as the wills. I want you to take my Invisibility Cloak. Now you can sneak out to Hogsmeade with Ron whenever you want. Brendan take my Firebolt, you're a promising Chaser and I think you need a good broom to back you up. Those are just some individual things. Ron, Lav, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Brent, Brendan, and Neville, I am giving you all of my property and money to divide among yourselves. There's a lot there so don't get greedy eyed."

"Well I guess it's my turn." Harry said taking over again. "Ron I want you to be Head Boy, I know that it has been your dream to hold in your hands the Quidditch Cup, the House Cup, and to be Head Boy. Hopefully this will hope make that dream come true. I also want you to have my Invisibility Cloak, I would leave you my Firebolt too but you already have one now that your dad is the Minister of Magic. Ron I want you to know that you are the best friend anyone could have, you befriended me when we first met on the train and I don't know what I would have done without you there to help me. We have had our share of disagreements but we have always made up after. Well this is one fight I can't end in person but, I'm sorry for any pain I caused. Lav, you can take my Firebolt, that way you can get into Hogsmeade faster for all your dates with Ron. There are a lot of other people Hermione and I have left stuff for but it's all explained in the wills."

Tears were now streaming down Hermione's still smiling face as she talked again. 

"Madam Pomfrey, you were like a mother to Harry and I. We love and we will miss you but in the words of Dumbledore, 'our loved ones never truly leave us.' Professor McGonagall thank you for everything, you have been so kind and loving of a mentor and more importantly friend."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began, "you have helped us in more ways than I thought possible. We are so sorry we broke our promise to you." Harry said holding Hermione's hand. "We have broken and bent every rule possible in the last seven years, but this is different. Hermione and I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. It had to end with us. Maybe this is how it was destined to happen, maybe the six most powerful witches and wizards weren't supposed to come together to defeat the Dark Arts. Maybe it was destiny that Ron and Brent got hurt, and that only two out of the six would defeat the bad guy."

"Please do not stop living your lives because we are gone. We died for you, so you could go on living your lives without fear. If you don't then it would make the deaths of Harry and I worthless. Whatever happens don't worry about us." Hermione interjected. "We'll be with our families in heaven, and when your time comes we'll be there to greet you. Until then we'll wait for you. Remember, 'carpe diem quam minimum credula postero.' Goodbye." then the screen went black. 

Before anyone could say anything the screen came on again, this time it was only Harry in the picture. 

"Okay I'm doing this because someone has to know what's about to happen. Normally I tell you, Professor Dumbledore, what happens during times like this. I've been doing that for the past six years now. This time it's different because I'm not going to be there to tell you. During the battle this ring will be on recording everything going on. I don't want Hermione to know because she'd be horrified at the thought of you seeing us die. But like you say Professor 'the truth is generally preferable to lies'. I'll turn this on when he comes, it should hover nearby to me. If I've done my job right it will float back into my hand when I die because then the spell will be over. Hermione's coming I've got to go, goodbye."

The screen went black again but seconds later returned to picture. The scene that appeared was horrific to say the least, but Dumbledore let it continue.

"I know, but if we're going down, we're taking you with." came Harry's voice.

For the next few minutes the school sat watching in shock as Harry and Hermione dueled with Voldemort shooting all the curses they knew. Avada Kedavra curse now had no effect on Harry and Hermione, unfortunately it had no effect on Voldemort as well. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry and Hermione screamed simultaneously. Surprisingly it had an effect on Voldemort. Harry floated Voldemort in the air. It was time.

Harry and Hermione stepped under the floating wizard and put their palms together. It looked as if they were playing London Bridge is falling down only this was no game. The two concentrated and a fireball formed and grew bigger as the seconds ticked by.

Everyone watched the scene in silence as if afraid to even breathe. They watched as power drained away from the too. Dumbledore knew what was happening, they were using all their power and life to destroy evil. 

A shield formed around them as dark figures and shadows were being sucked in. What were these figures and shadows? One word. Evil. All the Dark Arts were being drawn in. Harry and Hermione looked as if they would collapse, they had only a few seconds of life left.

"H and H forever in life and death, right?" Harry asked Hermione, his voice weak.

"Right." came the answer from Hermione. 

Finally there was no more life in them, and they collapsed. As they did so, Hermione turned as she fell and landed in Harry's arms. Two seconds later they were dead. One second later the fireball hit Voldemort destroying not only him but all the Dark Arts as well. In the time frame of three seconds the most feared wizard was gone and two of the most loved were gone too. Fire engulfed the clearing, Voldemort and all the other evil was burnt but Harry and Hermione were untouched by the flames. Harry and Hermione weren't evil, you see, the fire was meant to burn the evil, only the evil. 

There was silence as everyone soaked this in. Dumbledore stood and said, "The funeral is tomorrow." then said nothing more. 

The ring stopped glowing and floated back to Dumbledore. As the students and teachers made their way to their rooms Dumbledore handed Ron the ring telling him to keep it. Ron accepted, walked to his dorm, and before falling to sleep he looked at Harry's empty bed next to him. As he set the ring down he noticed an engraving inside the band. The words caused a lump in his throat and played in his head when he slept. 

_"H/H forever in life and death."_ was engraved into the ring.

Author's Note: This is not the last part. There are going to be at least three more parts, two of which are going to be songfics. The songfics are going to be actual parts and they will fit into the story so you can't skip them. Anyway, please review. 


	11. Part 10-Promises

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Thanks to those who reviewed my stories. Anyways here's the songfic to "This I Promise You" by N'SYNC. Even if you don't like N'SYNC please read. Now I know this song has been used like a million times but I thought it was the best choice for this. It's going to be going back in time a bit but will end in the present.

# Part 10

## By Rainfall

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

Harry comforted Hermione as medics and flashing lights surrounded them at the blown up ministry. The scene of devastation alone could make anyone break down in tears. What made it worse was that Hermione had already suffered a great enough loss and Harry knew this.

_And all that surrounds you _

### Are secrets and lies

Harry and Hermione sat in the hospital wing after a rigorous training session, both with minor injuries. 

"I still don't understand why they can't know!" Hermione cried.

"Dumbledore said that it would put them in danger to know." replied Madam Pomfrey softly.

"But why?" pleaded Harry.

"I don't know." answered Pomfrey.

"I hate feeling like this, I feel like I'm being suffocated by all these secrets and lies." said a teary eyed Hermione.

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll give hope_

_Keeping you faith when it's gone_

"I can't go on Harry!" Hermione cried as she collapsed onto the floor of their gym. "I don't have anymore strength left! What chances do we have in defeating Voldemort anyway?"

"Hermione, listen to me Hermione." Harry said taking her into his arms and looking into her eyes. "You've got to be strong, we've come to far to give up. There's hope, Dumbledore believes we can do it. So does McGonagall and Pomfrey, they have faith in us. I faith in you too, you need to have faith in yourself."

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

"You know all this time I've been crying out for someone to comfort me and let me spill out all my problems. I didn't realize until now that you've been here for me this entire time." Hermione said causing Harry to blush.

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

Harry held Hermione in his arms as she broke down in tears about her family.

"Why did he take them?" she sobbed. "Why did they have to leave me?"

"I don't know Hermione." he said holding her tighter. "But I will never leave you."

### This I promise you

"Do you promise?" Hermione said through her tears.

"I promise." he consoled.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

It was after Dumbledore and McGonagall left them alone to do their homework. The snow was falling and Harry knew that it was time.

"Herm can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she said looking up from her assignment.

"Well I've been thinking about what to get you for Christmas and I don't know what to get you." he said.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to get me anything. Really." she answered.

"No I wanted to get you something."

"Wanted?' she replied skeptically.

"Well I think I know now. Now listen and please don't interrupt. Whenever I'm around you I notice this magical quality about you, I feel it even more when you're smiling and laughing because you have this twinkle in your eye. There has been something I have wanted to say for a long time now, and I think now is a good time. What I have to give will last forever because it's straight from the heart. Hermione I love you." he finished.

"Harry Potter you do not know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too."

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you." he said.

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart _

"Do you mean it?" she said through tears of happiness.

"I meant every word I said. With all my heart."

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

"Hermione I know that I want to live with you forever. Will you marry me? Not now but someday? I got you this ring." Harry said as he pulled the ring out of its velvet box. "It's a Moment Catcher," he said as Hermione inspected it, "I thought we could record our wedding vows with it. So what do you say?"

"Harry to refuse a proposal like that would be not only crazy but the biggest mistake I could ever make. Yes, Harry I will marry you, someday." she said tears in her eyes.

_Just close your eyes _

_Each loving day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_'Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

She closed her eyes and pulled him into a long passionate kiss not wanting this feeling of happiness to ever go away. Harry must have been thinking the same thing.

"I don't ever want this feeling to go away." he breathed.

"Well as long as you keep your promises it won't, as long as we have each other." she replied.

"I promise you that I will never break my promises to you. Oh, hey you didn't see the best part of the ring." Harry said taking the ring and turning at an angle.

The inscription said, _H/H forever in life and death_. 

"Harry this is the best Christmas present anyone could ask for. I love you." she said with more tears of joy.

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby _

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_ _

After a few weeks Harry realized how important Hermione was to him. If she hadn't been in his life he would have been dead in his first year, if not dead then he would certainly still be stuck in the Devil's Snare. More people would have died in his second year because they would not have found out it was a basilisk in time. Sirius would be an empty shell and Buckbeak would be dead. The list goes on and on.

**_ _**

**_Bridge_**

** **

Harry and Hermione stood facing each other with their palms together creating the massive fireball that would put an end to the evil around them. Their lives flashed before their eyes like a silent movie. Among his memories Harry saw the moment when he first met Hermione on the train seven years ago. Hermione saw him tangled in the Devil's Snare. It seemed like they had to be destined to be together, everything they did, they did together.

"H and H forever in life and death right?" Harry asked.

"Right." Hermione answered through tears.

Finally too weak to stand they fell.

#### End Bridge

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Til the day my life is through _

_This I promise you, baby_

As they fell Hermione twisted landing in Harry's arms, where she belonged. The last strand of life was being pulled away fast. Before their half open eyes they saw the fireball rising to hit Voldemort and the evil swirling around them.

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

Finally their eyes closed forever. They were dead before the explosion.

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_ _

The two were overcome with a feeling of flying, it was as if they were floating away from the earth, and even though there was a tinge of sadness, they were overcome with a sense of joy. Heaven.

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

The two looked down at the funeral being held for them.

"We'll wait for you." Hermione whispered, the turning to Harry said, "I'll miss them."

"Yeah, but we'll wait for their time and until then we have each other. See I kept my promises didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." she said smiling.

_Every word I say is true _

_This I promise you_

"Are you two just going to stand there for all of eternity." came a female voice from behind them.

"Yeah, don't you want to give your moms a hug?" came another.

Harry and Hermione held their breaths as they turned around to see two women standing in front of them. One had red hair and green eyes, the other with the same facial features as Hermione.

"Mom." they said simultaneously as they did something both had dreamed about for years. They hugged their moms, smiling with pure happiness.

"Oh come on you two let's find your fathers, I'm sure they are bursting to see you." Lily Potter said as she walked with her arm around Harry.

"Where is daddy…mom?" Hermione asked, adding the last part as if she had waited forever to say that to someone.

"Oh, well James and Paul seemed to have found a common interest in the muggle sport of golf." Nora Granger answered smiling.

Lily laughed and said, "We're going to have to melt their clubs soon if they don't stop!"

As they walked Harry and Hermione didn't think they could get any happier, they were together with each other and their families. But the happiness only grew as they ran into the arms of their fathers, and were then showered in love by all their relatives.

##### I promise you

Author's Note: Okay the last part doesn't make sense but I was compelled to add it. Please review! Oh and I don't own anything. Okies. Bye.


	12. Part 11-Iris

Author's Note and disclaimer: Okies here it is! This is the part that explains the title! Yay! So like I said, this story has made a major turn compared to the first part. Ally, Brendan, and Brent were just there to start things but now they have simply faded away into the background. There will be another part to this and then it's finished. I'm already working on a new idea after this. Anyways I don't own anything Harry Potter related, the song Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, and the message on the gravestone belong to whoever made it up and decided to put it on the gravestones of my grandpa and mom. The song "Amazing Grace" belongs to whoever wrote it. Please read and review!

P.S. If you have Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls I suggest listening to it if you can while you read this. It kind of makes the story better. And anything italicized are peoples thoughts, with the exception of the song, cuz that's italicized too. Enough of my rambling, I'm just gonna shut up now.

# Part 11

By: Rainfall

It seemed like everyone in the wizarding world had shown up to lay the famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the ground. All of Hogwarts was there for sure, but so many more came, some had even flown in from other countries. Friends, family, and students were in the front since they knew the two the best. There was a lot of crying, it seemed like even the sky was about to cry because it looked ready to pour. 

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

As the ceremony came closer to starting all Ron could think about was his guilt. 

'_Harry, Hermione I don't know if you can hear me right now because after all I am only saying it in my head but think of this as a silent prayer directed to you guys okay. Jeez, you have no idea how much I would give up to be able to bring you guys back. I feel so awful that I yelled at you guys. I know you said you forgave me in your message in the ring but I still feel awful, Madam Pomfrey was right, I didn't and still don't deserve your love. At this point I think that you guys are the closest to heaven I'll ever get because I don't feel deserve it after how I treated you guys. I just want to stay rooted to this spot, maybe if I stand here long enough God will sent you guys back. Stupid idea I know but I don't feel like going home now.' _

People were finally getting settled as best they could and the ceremony was starting.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over_

### _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Parvati sat just a few seats over from Ron. She saw tears beginning to form in his eyes and as Mr. Weasley stood up to give a speech (being the Minister of Magic and all) she lifted her eyes to the skies.

'I know you guys had to do this because you didn't want anyone else to die but that doesn't make the pain any easier on the rest of us. Right now I can almost feel you guys, like your not even dead, but I know you are. I guess I'm just trying trick myself into thinking you're alive for just a little longer, I don't want the feeling that comes with you being gone. I don't want to miss you guys, if I miss you that means that you really are gone and that you're not coming back. Jeez, I'm not even making any sense am I, what can I say I need Hermione Granger to give me logic and common sense. I'm so scared about what's going to happen next, I guess I need the famous Harry Potter to calm my fears too.'

_ _

### _And I don't want the world to see me_

### _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Lavender pulled Parvati into a hug as she began to sob harder than before. The minister performing the funeral had given the cue to the band to start playing "Amazing Grace". As the music began and as people began to sing the words Lavender returned to her own thoughts.

'Harry, Herm, you know I don't want to show any disrespect but I don't want to be here right now. I mean I do want to be here, but…well you know what I mean. I want to be here but I don't want people looking at me. I know they're thinking, "Poor girl, her friends died." or "She's taking it hard." They don't understand what it's like, well maybe everyone who was in the hospital wing that day understands but certainly not the others. They weren't there to turn against their best friends, I feel so bad about how we treated you. People just don't understand how it feels to have done something so cruel only to receive forgiveness they didn't deserve.' 

Pulling herself away from her thoughts she began to sing with tears in her eyes.

"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me, I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see." Lavender thought about the song for a minute. It seemed like a popular song to be played at funerals, Lavender knew that whenever Hermione heard the song she cried because it was a song played at her mom's funeral.

### _When everything's made to be broken _

### _I just want you to know who I am_

Ally sat on the other side of Ron who was crying as they began the next verse of "Amazing Grace".

_ _

## 'You know guys I have feeling that you were meant to die, I know you don't believe in divination Hermione, neither do I, but sometimes you just get a gut feeling about things. It was like you were made to fulfill the prophecy and now that you have you don't need to be here. Hermione I want you to really know who I am, this is something I never told anyone because I would never admit to it. We've been friends for the last three years now and I've treasured it. The only other real friends I had before that were Brent and Brendan. The other girls weren't my friends in reality, they were just my friends because of my status in the social pyramid at school. You might have thought I hated you before but in reality I was jealous of you. You had natural beauty, I mean you never needed any makeup, your were confident, and despite your lack of friends at that school you never showed your pain. I want to thank you for befriending me after I was so mean to you, and I want to thank you for introducing me to everyone else because I finally have real friends who are so special to me in so many ways.'

_ _

### _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

### _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

### _When everything feels like the movies_

### _And you bleed just to know you're alive_

Brendan sat next to Ally and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, seeing her cry like this was unreal to him.

'This just doesn't seem real, I can't believe that you guys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, are dead. It's like I'm in a movie, like this is all movie magic. I feel like someone is just going to yell "Cut!" then you'll climb out of the coffins, everyone will stop crying, and we'll head to the castle for lunch. I cut myself on a piece of a broken mirror this morning and I started to bleed. I guess that was my wake up call, this really is happening. You really are dead and I really am alive, it's just not fair.'

The pastor stood up again and began another short speech but Brendan wasn't listening. All he could see was a crying Ally on his shoulder (something very rare because Ally was not one to show emotion), two coffins, and surrounding gravestones. The family names on them mostly read Potter and Granger.

_ _

### _And I don't want the world to see me_

### _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

### _When everything's made to be broken_

### _I just want you to know who I am_

Ginny who also sat nearby noticed the gravestones as well.

'Harry, Hermione you do not know how much I will miss you both. But I know that you are with you families now. I want you guys to know something, you mean so much to me. Hermione you were like the big sister I never had but always wanted. Whenever you came over for the summer and my brothers hassled me you were there to help me through it. Harry, well I have brothers so I can't say that I really wanted another one but I got one anyway when I met you. After getting over that massive crush I began to look at you like a brother and you treated me like a sister. I was fine with that especially since you acted like a brother but weren't as overprotective. I will miss you both terribly.'

__

### _Bridge_

** **

The pastor asked if anyone wanted to say a few words and Ron stood up.

"For those of you who don't know my name is Ron Weasley and I was a close friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It seems weird that they aren't with us anymore, it's actually unfair in a sense that they were too young to die. If you were a close friend of Harry's you would have a bed, sheets, blankets, and pillows specially reserved for you in the hospital wing. That's what it was like with Harry, there was never a time when you were just sitting carefree in the common room. No, we always had an adventure going on. Some called the three of us the Terrific Trio, The Three Musketeers, the Dream Team, call us whatever you want. Harry the hero, Hermione the brains and voice of reason, and me the sidekick and comedian. We were inseparable and invincible, or at least we thought we were invincible. Harry and Hermione probably had the biggest hearts, they were so caring though not many people knew it. J.K. Rowling certainly never knew it. That's why their bodies are laying in these coffins right now, they cared so much they died so we could live without fear. They can never be replaced and we will truly miss them." he finished tears in his eyes. He would have said more but it was too painful.

Several more people stood up and said a few words. Finally the last person to speak was Dumbledore.

"Today the wizarding world says goodbye to two of the finest witch and wizard it has seen. These two had not had the easiest life yet they fought not to show it. Voldemort did everything in his power to destroy lives and he certainly destroyed the lives of these two. Harry grew up not knowing his parents and was subjected to live with a family that despised him. Hermione lost her mother and four years later lost every single living relative she had. Others would most likely give up and stop trying to live on but not Harry and Hermione. They lived on and learned to defeat the Dark Lord not to get revenge, well not solely on revenge. The main reason was because they did not want anyone else to feel the pain that they were going through. They sacrificed themselves with good intentions, these intentions being that they wanted us to live the rest of our lives in happiness. They fought the dark so we could live in the light, they stayed awake so we could sleep peacefully, and they suffered wounds so we would not have to feel them ourselves. They were loved but will always hold a place in our hearts and they will be missed but as I have said before our loved ones never truly leave us. It is safe to say that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will forever be our angels."

Dumbledore with tears in his eyes sat down.

### _End Bridge_

### _And I don't want the world to see me_

### _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

### _When everything's made to be broken_

### _I just want you to know who I am_

### _ _

Madam Pomfrey sat in the row of teachers as the pastor stood up once more and spoke again.

'Harry, Hermione, I'm going to miss you two. You added excitement to life. I want you to know something. I always thought of you as my adopted children, you were easily my favorite patients. I don't know if you felt the same way for sure but Minnie told me once how much you seemed to care about me. I cared about you and I loved you. Sleep sweet dears, I know in due time I will join you.'

_ _

### _And I don't want the world to see me_

### _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

### _When everything's made to be broken_

### _I just want you to know who I am_

More sobs were emitted as the coffins were lowered simultaneously into the ground. As the coffins were lowered Snape turned his thoughts into a silent prayer for Harry and Hermione.

'Harry, Hermione, I'm not evil really I'm not. I felt it my responsibility to look after you Harry because I felt I owed it to your father. Hermione because you were a friend of Harry's I tried to look after you too. I know I was hard on you and I'm sorry for that but just know who I really am. I'm not evil and I don't hate you. Rest in peace.'

_ _

### _I just want you to know who I am_

Once the coffins were fully lowered they formed a line and each threw in a handful of dirt. As Malfoy stood in line with the handful of dirt in his hand he had a confession to make as well.

'Guys, I'm so sorry for being cruel. I honestly didn't want to, it was my father who forced me to hate you. If I acted nice to you let alone try to befriend you I would receive a severe beating. I never wanted to do those things, you have no idea how sorry I am. I'll try to make peace somehow, I promise you that.' 

_ _

He finished as he threw the dirt into each grave.

### _I just want you to know who I am_

Ron stood looking at the now filled in graves. Everyone but Hogwarts students and family and friends stayed behind to see the gravestones being placed.

'Hermione, Harry, please know that I am sorry and that I am your friend. I never would have dragged out our argument.'

_ _

### _I just want you to know who I am_

Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a spell producing a joint tombstone over the two graves that read:

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

July 31, 1986 - June 1, 2004 and September 11, 1986 – June 1, 2004

Loving, humble, and brave, they are our angels.

Ours for a while, God's forever.

As they walked away, all the prayers and thoughts rose to the heavens and into the ears of two of its newest citizens. They were returned with three words that sent chills yet comfort.

"We'll be waiting." whispered the voice of Hermione.

### _I just want you to know who I am_

AN: Parts were kind of stupid I know but please do not let that show in your reviews. 


	13. Part 12-The End

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Okay here it is the last part! I am already working on an idea for another series but it won't have any relation to this one. I don't own anything Harry Potter related and most likely I don't own anything else either. 

**Majorly important: Pay close attention to the end, major twist to the ending!!!**

** **

** **

# Part 12- the end

## By: Rainfall

Graduation went by without a hitch, Ron and Ally said the Head Boy and Girl speeches but were careful to include how much they felt they didn't deserve the title. It was now the last day, everyone was packed up and ready to be taken to Hogsmeade Station to go back home on the Hogwarts Express. All the seventh years stayed back a bit in order to soak in their last memories of Hogwarts. Ron sat in the seventh year boys' dorm looking out the window when Lavender came looking for him. 

"It's hard to imagine we're leaving." she said coming up right behind Ron.

"What's even more hard to imagine is that they're not here." he said in reply. She knew of course whom he was talking about.

"Let's go." she said.

Together they walked down to the carriages and fifteen minutes later the gang was situated in the last compartment on the train and were speeding back home. Ron hadn't said a word since they boarded and was again looking out of the window.

"Cheer up chap, we all miss them but we have to move on." Dean said noticing his silence.

Ron muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Seamus said moving closer to hear him.

Ron turned and looked at them surprisingly with a smile on his face. "Seize the day, trusting little in tomorrow. That's what Hermione said in the ring, she said it in Latin. 'Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero' means 'Seize the day, trusting little in tomorrow' it's a famous quote by Horace."

"It's some good advice." Lavender replied pulling him into a hug.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they sat and the pain from the loss of their friends came back. Luckily Ron broke the silence.

"I took me three days to figure out what she said, trust Hermione to show how smart she is by speaking Latin." Ron joked.

They laughed and before they knew it they were at King's Cross.

"Well I guess this is it." Neville whimpered.

"Oh please Neville quit the dramatics! With our luck we'll end up living on the same street!" Parvati cried.

"Yeah, besides it would be a sin to break up this group." Ron smiled.

"Um, excuse me." everyone turned to see a nervous looking Draco Malfoy behind them. 

"What do you want?" Brendan replied a little harshly. 

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Draco began. "I never wanted to be mean, it was my father who forced me to become your enemy. I'm really not evil, besides I can't be now can I? I promised Harry and Hermione I would make peace with you. Friends?" he finished holding out his hand for a handshake.

Everyone looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. Ron stepped forward.

"Malfoy, after all these years of being enemies you expect me to believe that your father made you do all these things? That none of them were your own will? After all the horrible things you've done to us?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I was expecting too much. I won't bother you anymore." Draco interrupted turning to leave.

"Wait!" Ron said pulling him back. "The rest of us treated you just as bad. What surprises me is that I believe you, Draco."

Draco was taken aback, he had never heard him use his first name before.

"Friends." Ron said holding out his hand, which Draco shook in disbelief.

"Welcome to the gang." Ally said smiling.

# Epilogue

The prophecy was fulfilled, Harry and Hermione destroyed the Dark Arts but that doesn't mean that there weren't still things to fear. Everything that was evil to the core, pure evil, was destroyed in the blast, including Voldemort. The three Unforgivable Curses no longer worked because they were essentially evil. Purely Dark animals were extinct as well. Hexes and other curses however still survive because most of them were created as a defense against the Dark Arts. Yes, there is still evil in the world but not the kind of evil we had before. 

After the event at the train station Draco became one of the gang much to his father's disapproval. However Draco's mother supported him, she wasn't really evil as well. Narcissa divorced Lucius and ended up taking over half the money. One year later Sirius Black was cleared from the charges against him, surprisingly Narcissa and Sirius were old sweethearts and were married months later.

The week after they graduated Harry and Hermione's wills were read and put into action. The property and money was divided among Ron, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Ally, Brendan, Brent, Fred, George, Sirius, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and surprisingly Draco. Apparently Hermione didn't believe Draco was all that bad.

Unfortunately Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as Madam Pomfrey were killed in and accident a few years ago. They were in the hospital wing when it suddenly caved in killing the three of them. They are in heaven now or at least I hope so. After that happened the castle was quickly repaired and reinforced, but the task at filling the positions was at hand. Eventually Sirius Black became the new Headmaster and Narcissa became the resident nurse. Transfiguration was taken over by Professor Lupin and he also became Head of Gryffindor house. Although you don't know him very well I thought some credit should be given to Professor Camba, who became the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to last more than a year. While we really don't have the Dark Arts anymore the class is still mandatory, part of the class is history of all the things that are no longer around and the other part is learning curses and hexes still needed for self-defense. Other than that nothing has changed at Hogwarts and I want to tell you from personal experience that Snape is still as mean as ever despite him saying that he wasn't really evil. I guess you don't have to be evil and hate people to be mean. (He thinks he is protecting us or something.)

Three months after graduating Ron proposed to Lavender and they were married on December 17, 2004. They had twins soon after, a boy and a girl. After a unanimous decision that was voted on by all their friends and family the twins were named after their late friends. September 18, 2005 they gave birth to Harry Ronald Weasley and Hermione Ginger Weasley. 

Dean proposed to Parvati at the Ron and Lavender's wedding reception and were also married five months after that. They had three kids, born in this order one year apart from each other. Danielle, Jamie, and Catie Thomas.

As you probably have guessed already, over the years the following couples got married. Ally and Brendan finally tied the knot after years on and off again relationships. Fred and George had what else but a double wedding, Fred married Angelina Johnson and of course George married Alicia Spinnet. Brent who had been in a series of short relationships crossed paths with Katie Bell and somehow ended up marrying each other. Very unexpected, huh? Here's something even more unexpected. After Seamus and Ginny realized they weren't right for each other Seamus began dating Padma Patil, they were later married. Here's the shocker, not long after that Draco and Ginny announced they were to be married as well. All of them of course had kids but there are far too many to name. 

True to their prediction the entire gang ended up living on almost the same street, they had found a group of Granger estates that were practically right next to each other so they decided that those houses would be their main homes. 

After the seventh year was complete and JK Rowling's seventh Harry Potter book hit the shelves the spell stopping wizarding community from reading them was lifted. People flocked to the bookstores and bought all seven at the same time. The books were fairly accurate up until the fourth book, from fifth on the story changed. Rowling still used some true events but you will certainly not read how Harry and Hermione were a couple. Or how about how close of friends everyone was. The prophecy was certainly not mentioned whatsoever. So unfortunately those who don't know otherwise accept this as truth. 

We are coming up on New Years Eve and as usual many are making resolutions that they stick to for a while but in the end forget about them. I always thought that making New Year's Eve resolutions was just a stupid muggle tradition but it's one of those things you grow to enjoy I guess. Who knows what the New Year may bring. Oh I'm sorry dear reader, all this time I failed to tell you what year it is right now. Silly me, in case you're still wondering it is the year 2019, but not for long, come New Years it will be the year 2020. I'm excited about it. By now you must be wondering how I know all of this. You must be asking yourself, "How does this person know the truth behind the Harry Potter book series?" or "How does this person know how all the main characters ended up?" Well all I can say is be rest assured that everyone is currently living happily, when their time comes they will join Harry and Hermione in heaven. I would love to go on and answer those questions about how I know the truth in more detail, let's just say I have inside connections. I wish I could explain more but I really must be going. My Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco are taking my brother Harry and I to Diagon Alley to buy some fireworks for New Years Eve.J!

AN: Okay what did you think? I know some of you don't like the book being real and all but I had to include so sorry and don't let that affect your reviews. In case you are confused about the ending basically I was Hermione Ginger Weasley. I told youthere was a twist at the end and again I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. Please review and please don't be harsh. 


End file.
